


justanotherStonyfan: Special Ration - Russian translation - Спецпаек

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, Альтернативная вселенная, анальный секс, богатый папик Стив Роджерс, другие персонажи на заднем плане, оральный секс, разница в возрасте, современный Баки Барнс, упоминания гетеросексуальных отношений в прошлом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: - Ты хочешь, чтобы я купил тебе еще один кофе.Он не знает, вопрос ли это, но Джеймс замирает, медленно поворачивает голову, словно он не уверен, правильно ли он расслышал, и смотрит на Стива широко раскрытыми глазами.- Это приглашение? – медленно спрашивает он, глядя в глаза Стиву.Стив кладет телефон в карман брюк.- Да, - отвечает он.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Special Ration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674402) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К тому времени, как наступает среда, Джеймс колеблется между вариантами послать Стиву Роджерсу смску с текстом «хошь замутить?» или нахрен вообще уволиться.

**Джеймс**

Слава богу, следующий день у Джеймса – выходной. Он не работает по субботам: явное преимущество того, что пусть ты и наполовину гений, но у тебя все же работа в офисе. Когда речь идет о технике, Джеймс может починить что угодно.

iPad его матери, телефоны друзей, ноутбук сестры (снова, и снова, и снова). Он знает, как все исправить – всегда знал. Он отлично ладит с техникой.

С чем он не особо ладит, однако, - это вот именно с этим.

Когда ты высокооплачиваемый, очень молодой работник в очень престижной компании, можно подумать, что тебе наконец стало везти. А если тебе удастся замутить с парнем, на которого облизывается добрая половина как гомосексуалов, так и гетеросексуалов твоего города, ты в этом практически уверишься.

Но у Джеймса масса проблем, в том числе вот такие: Во-первых, добрая половина гомо- и гетеросексуалов его города облизываются на упомянутого парня, потому что парень буквально один из самых известных людей, которые живут в его городе – и родом из его города, – в мире. А Джеймс живет в _Нью-Йорке_ , черт побери, то есть это немаленькое достижение. Во-вторых, парень настолько хорошо известен, потому что он работает на одну из самых известных организаций в мире. В-третьих, Джеймс работает на парня, который платит по счетам этой организации.

Проще говоря, Джеймс невероятно, великолепно, крышесносно потрахался со Стивом «Кэп» Роджерсом, и его босс, Тони Старк, вероятно, его за это уволит.

Но самой большой проблемой Джеймса, даже включая тот факт, что он потрахался со Мстителем, который дружит с его начальником, является то, что номер  Капитана Америка сохранен в мобильнике Джеймса, и прошло всего четырнадцать часов с момента, как они расстались.

Насколько озабоченным он покажется, если он пошлет смску Капитану Америка меньше, чем через день после того, как случилось... что бы то ни было, что с ним проделал Кэп?

Именно в этот момент, когда он мысленно произносит слово «Кэп» в контексте Капитана Америка, он осознает, что он не только будет мысленно слышать роскошный баритон Стива Роджерса, говорящего « _Меня зовут Стив_ », каждый раз, когда кто-то будет упоминать Капитана Америка, но вдобавок он, скорее всего, будет представлять сильную челюсть и крепкие мускулы в невероятных количествах каждый раз, когда Роджерс будет давать милое благонравное интервью по телевиденью, или его заснимут дерущимся, когда нужно будет драться с плохими парнями, или, спасите-помогите-господи, он будет указывать в его сторону с постера на стене Джеймса.

Если бы Джеймс думал, что в состоянии вынести еще один раз, он бы уже прошлой ночью подрочил на нарисованное улыбающееся лицо, глядящее на него со стены, и воспоминания о том, как Стивен Г. Роджерс говорил « _ты целуешься_ », и « _я буду еще лучше_ », и « _я хочу, чтобы ты встал на четвереньки на краю постели_ ».

До Джеймса доходит, что _он знает, какие звуки издает Стив Роджерс, когда кончает,_ и только то, что его член все еще слегка сверхчувствителен, мешает ему тут же за него схватиться, в десять часов утра, в будний день.

Задница у него не ноет, Роджерс об этом позаботился. Вообще, у него ничего особо не болит, само по себе. Это просто... это как новая кожа. Он особенно интенсивно ощущает собственное тело в некоторых местах, и большинство этих мест расположены ниже бедер и выше талии. И между его ног.

Так будет ли он выглядеть слишком липучим, если он позвонит самому желанному Мстителю (извините, мистер Старк, думает он) и скажет «эй, прошлой ночью было круто, и я свободен прямо сейчас или когда тебе будет угодно?» Кто вообще так начинает разговоры? Как после этого _продолжить_ разговор? Он ужасно боится ляпнуть что-то глупое. Он не собирается использовать подмигивающий смайлик или писать «не хочешь попробовать» и посылать фоточку члена, но...

Кстати об ожидании, следует ли ему вообще звонить? Стив Роджерс – занятой человек, возможно, Джеймсу стоит настроить уведомления Google про него. Точно не стоит звонить, если Стив Роджерс занят отражением атаки бесформенных монстров или с кем он там сражается, или если он на каком-нибудь рауте, или на пресс-конференции или...

Он подумывает, а не записать ли все это, в колл-центрах для этого дают сценарии, по которым можно читать. Он тоже может так типа здравствуйте, меня зовут Джеймс, возможно, вас заинтересует мой пакет развлечений. Так, вот теперь он _реально_ переживает, как бы не ляпнуть чего глупого.

Здравствуй – слишком формально. Здорово – слишком современно. Привет – возможно, сойдет, привет – это неплохое начало. И это буквально все, что у него пока есть. Какого черта он вообще так переживает из-за приветствия?

Он не будет звонить сегодня – это глупо. Он позвонит в... среду. Это отличная золотая середина – посреди рабочей недели.

Что подводит его к его следующей проблеме.

Как ему дотерпеть до среды, если он прямо сейчас хочет оказаться под парнем, которому собирается звонить?

* * *

 

Среда, как оказалось, - это не проблема. Его проблемы начинаются куда раньше.

К ночи на воскресенье он уже чувствовал себя достаточно нормально, чтобы смочь подрочить, и он так и сделал утром в воскресенье, потом снова днем в воскресенье, и еще раз перед сном.

В понедельник, когда он прошел мимо стойки администратора в вестибюле и старательно не нажал на кнопку со стилизованной буквой «М» в лифте, он уже чувствовал себя полным говном из-за того, что переспал с Капитаном Америка под крышей Тони Старка.

Это кажется вроде как... вероломным? Что-то типа того. Не то, чтобы совсем измена, но точно нечто неприятное.

Эми машет ему рукой, когда он входит, и он ей улыбается и старается не думать о номере, прожигающем дыру в его телефоне, когда он просит Джарвиса залогиниться.

 

* * *

 

Когда наступает среда, Джеймс колеблется между вариантами послать Стиву Роджерсу смску с текстом «хошь замутить?» и нахрен вообще уволиться.

Роджерс не дал бы ему номер телефона, если бы не хотел, чтобы Джеймс позвонил, но потом это может быть...

Ох вау, это может даже оказаться не номер телефона Роджерса. Джеймс не видел, как Роджерс положил карточку ему в карман, и, да, ладно, он мог сделать это в любой момент, пока Джеймс спал, но в то же время это не первый раз, когда ему давал номер кто-то, кого он встретил где-нибудь, а в тот день он побывал в нескольких других отделах. Вдобавок он был в той кофейне.

Нет, это глупо, если бы кто-то внезапно решил дать ему свой номер, они бы сперва представились, так? Потому что в этом весь смысл – ты улыбаешься и флиртуешь, а потом даешь свой номер. Ты представляешься, но оставляешь немного таинственности.

И все же, он не уверен. Роджерс оставил массу таинственности, и он не выкинул его за дверь, но в то же время и не...

Джеймс чувствует себя идиотом. Ну конечно он не пригласил Джеймса остаться на ночь. Зато, он позволил ему подремать в своей постели, а сколько людей могут похвастаться подобным? Но Джеймс не его бойфренд, или любовник, или что бы там ни было, он был случайной связью. Просто встречей ради траха. Вообще просто трахом, на самом деле.

Он пытается не фыркать в свой кофе.

Однако, это может и не быть личный номер Роджерса, а это значит, что Джеймсу следует позвонить, а не слать смски с намеками. Потому что, если он напишет «Привет, я свободен сегодня после обеда для небольшого тет-а-тет», и это окажется отслеживаемый, контролируемый номер, то секретарь Стива Роджерса приподнимет одну бровь и сразу промотает дальше.

А это значит, что ему нужно либо говорить так, словно ему назначена встреча, либо запороть все прикрытие, которое мог попытаться создать Роджерс, объясняя, кто он и зачем звонит.

Конечно, он мог бы позвонить и сперва узнать, кто окажется на другом конце линии, но реальный звонок голосом – это нечто, чего в любой обычный день он попытался бы избежать любой ценой, а в данном случае и того сильнее. Потому что, а что если это будет не Роджерс, и ему придется в любом случае объяснять, кто он и зачем звонит.

Или, что еще более ужасает, что если это _будет_ сам Роджерс?

Тогда ему придется расставлять слова в достаточно логичном порядке, чтобы не выставить себя идиотом.

Он снова смотрит на номер, который записан в его телефоне как СГР (он не идиот, если он потеряет телефон, он не хочет, чтобы номер Коммандера Роджерса спустя пять секунд засветился в Интернете – он сомневается, что если он настолько сильно облажается, то ему дадут второй шанс), и обдумывает свой следующий шаг.

Потом он решает, что сделает его завтра.

* * *

 

Он его не делает.

Вместо этого он доходит до создания трех разных черновиков сообщений, а потом заходит настолько далеко, что даже заносит большой палец над кнопкой звонка, но не нажимает на нее.

Стив Роджерс родился в 1918 году и стал Первым Мстителем во время Второй Мировой войны, а потом был заморожен в течение семидесяти лет после того, как спас по сути все восточное побережье Соединенных Штатов ценой собственной жизни, а потом его нашли и разморозили, а потом он стал Мстителем, а потом он стал Коммандером Роджерсом. Его список военных наград длиннее, чем все тело Джеймса, его обязанности настолько многочисленны, что Джеймсу, вероятно, не удалось бы все даже определить, и он в два раза старше Джеймса.

Он знает, что Стив Роджерс делает некоторые вещи, о которых знают люди в мире, типа сражается с инопланетянами и побеждает роботов, и иногда присутствует, когда Президент Эллис-младший приветствует иностранных дипломатов, а время от времени появляется в документальных фильмах или  телепередачах.

Стив Роджерс делает некоторые вещи, о которых знают люди в Нью-Йорке, например, поддерживает местные предприятия и работает в местных бесплатных столовых для бездомных, открывает программы в бесплатных колледжах и вообще просто остается славным парнем в городе, который всегда любил своего выросшего в нем героя.

Всем, кто что-то из себя представляет, нравится Стив Роджерс, и Стив Роджерс всегда, всегда занят. Он хороший и типа нереально сексуальный, но помимо этого он еще очень серьезный и занятой, настолько сильно занятой. Джеймса не будут приглашать на рауты и вечеринки, он не стал бы соглашаться появляться на телевидении, он не может оказать поддержку на каком-нибудь задании и не станет ждать с готовым ужином по вечерам.

Он не является частью мира Стива Роджерса, и он приходит к выводу, что это и хорошо. Это был прекрасный способ провести день, но Джеймс не хочет быть помехой. Стив Роджерс на совершенно ином уровне, вращается в совершенно других кругах, нежели Джеймс, намного важнее, чем Джеймс когда-либо может стать, и наверное даже не вспомнит имя Джеймса, если они снова случайно столкнутся.

* * *

 

Джеймс проводит еще несколько дней, создавая черновики смс и не отправляя их, делая фото и удаляя их, настраивая уведомления Google и отключая их, потом создавая новые черновики. Он много дрочит, но это не новость. Даже если то, что он представляет себе – это свежий материал, он все равно делает это один, в собственной постели.

Он больше не смотрит на свой постер – делать это кажется странным – но он начинает ловить обрывки разговоров, к которым он не знал, что прислушивается, и точно не прислушивался раньше. Люди в башне, естественно, связаны с Мстителями, но разговоров про Стива Роджерса ведется куда больше, чем он раньше мог подумать.

Он старается, как может, игнорировать их, разумеется. Ему не особо удается прекратить гуглить Коммандера каждые пять минут, но он заставляет себя прекратить мечтать, когда ловит себя на этом один или два раза.

К тому моменту, как проходит две недели с того дня, когда Коммандер Роджерс пригласил его к себе, Джеймс все еще создает черновики, но больше с ними ничего не делает. Роджерс знает, где его найти, если он на самом деле захочет второго раунда, а в противном случае Джеймс, скорее всего, просто помешает ему делать нечто важное.

К тому моменту, как он доживает до очередной пятницы, он в этом совершенно убежден.

* * *

 

Понедельник третьей недели начинается нормально.

Он приходит, логинится, настраивается, начинает работать. А потом случается Португалия. На телеэкранах по углам комнаты показывают очень мало, и в новостях говорят, что все будут в порядке, но, нужно начать с того, что Джеймс делает свою работу в башне Старка, когда половина работников на его этаже встает и уходит – многие из них медики и техники, и внезапно дельце в Португалии, из-за которого звучал сигнал собираться для Мстителей примерно в то время, когда Джеймс начинал мечтать о втором кофе, превращается в кризис в Португалии, из-за которого нужно готовить медицинское крыло наверху и приводить в готовность больше персонала, потому что нужно следить за ситуацией с дронов и спутников.

Джеймс занимает не настолько высокую должность – возможно, он будет, когда-нибудь, - но он слышит, как все происходит, и этого достаточно, чтобы понимать, что ситуация сильно ухудшилась.

Когда он узнает, что причиной тому Коммандер Роджерс, он перестает притворяться, что не смотрит новости на своем рабочем месте. Он видит фразы _искусственная кома_ и _постельный режим_ , а потом откуда-то сверху доносится звук, который полностью не удается заглушить даже звукоизоляции – джет только увеличивается на экране по мере приближения к башне, но от посадки уже содрогается все здание. Джеймс смотрит, как джет приземляется, в искаженных отражениях на соседних небоскребах – если не считать возможности подбежать к окну, прижаться лицом к стеклу и попытаться посмотреть прямо вверх, отражения – это все, что ему доступно.

Пара людей в белом пробегает по коридору, и Джеймс отчаянно пытается начать думать о чем угодно, кроме Коммандера.

Из Португалии до Нью-Йорка примерно часа два на Квинджете, если джет летит на максимальной скорости в 2,5 Маха. Старк долетает раньше, очевидно, чтобы все подготовить, потому что он летает быстрее джетов. И Джеймс думает о математике вместо того, чтобы думать о том факте, что журналистка из Португалии рассказывает обо всем, что произошло, но Джеймс способен слышать только обрывки, в которых речь идет о Роджерсе. Она подтверждает, каким-то образом, что джет приземлился, и продолжает вещать все то же самое о героизме, вмешательстве и наполовину серьезном ранении. Капитан Америка и Коммандер Роджерс работали над тем, чтобы высвободить гражданское лицо из-под обломков частично обрушившегося здания, когда...

Джеймс заставляет себя отрешиться, чтобы не слушать все это заново.

Несколько следующих дней, пока Коммандер Роджерс не появляется – потрепанный, но улыбающийся – в живой трансляции из башни в четверг, которую потом повторяют каждые 15 минут по круглосуточным новостям с заголовком «Роджерс цел и невредим», Джеймс прочесывает видео и статьи онлайн, и даже проклятые газеты, чтобы попытаться узнать, как дела у Роджерса.

Когда Роджерс по Скайпу разговаривает со студией новостей, Джеймс не отмечает закладкой оригинальную трансляцию у себя на телефоне, но только потому, что ему это не нужно. Она в самом верху его истории поисков, и, кроме того, он точно помнит, как она называется.

Работать, зная, что Коммандер Роджерс восстанавливает здоровье в башне, хотя он и не на дежурстве на этой неделе, труднее, чем должно быть. Джеймс не поднимается на его этаж. У него нет доступа. Роджерс, вероятно, и не захотел бы его видеть – окруженный коллегами, пытающийся восстановиться после черепно-мозговой травмы, и тут вдруг вломится его недавнее неудачное решение?

Джеймс не собирается подставляться под подобные насмешки, или неприязнь, или какие там выражения были бы на лицах Мстителей, если бы они узнали, что некто, с кем Коммандер одноразово потрахался, приперся посмотреть, пришел ли он в себя.

 

* * *

 

Он проверяет новости каждое утро, просто на всякий случай, но в конце концов в новостях перестают рассказывать о выздоровлении Роджерса. В воскресенье его мельком упоминают, и Джеймсу удается это поймать только потому, что он ужинает дома у родителей, и Бекка делает звук погромче, потому что Роджерс – это один из их общих интересов.

 - И, как нам сообщают, Мститель Коммандер Роджерс полностью восстановился после полученных на прошлой неделе в Европе ранений.

Джеймс идет устанавливать ее новую клавиатуру и пытается не думать об этом больше.

 

* * *

 

Четвертая неделя снова ненадолго приносит затишье. Никаких суперзлодеев, возникающих из ниоткуда, - пару обычных происшествий, которые попадают в сводки местных новостей. Человек-паук нашел в Квинсе несколько подпольных гангстеров, Человек-муравей раскрыл похищение знаменитости (подстроенное самим актером, кто бы мог подумать).

Однако, игнорировать тот факт, что Роджерс существует, долго не получается.

Кажется, что, куда бы он ни пошел, люди говорят о Стиве Роджерсе, смотрят на фото Стива Роджерса, просматривают видео со Стивом Роджерсом, разрабатывают защиту для Стива Роджерса, и пусть он знает, что жизнь Стива Роджерса слишком полна событий, чтобы устроить повтор этого весьма приятного пятничного дня, случившегося месяц тому назад, Джеймс не может перестать думать об этом.

Поэтому для него становится сюрпризом, когда ровно четыре недели спустя после того дня, когда Джеймс заходит в лифт, чтобы подняться на пару этажей и зацепить кофе перед тем, как отправиться домой на выходные, с телефоном – и еще одним черновиком смски, которую он никогда не отправит, – в руке, он не сразу узнает высокого, мускулистого парня в серой трикотажной водолазке и красиво подчеркивающих его фигуру кожаных брюках.

Только когда двери закрываются, Стив Роджерс поднимает глаза посмотреть, кто вошел в лифт, а потом его лицо принимает какое-то странное выражение, которое Джеймс не способен расшифровать, и он распрямляется, отводит плечи назад, напрягая спину.

 - Джеймс, - говорит он.

Джеймс думает, нет ли в лифтах Тони Старка кнопки катапультирования.

 

**Стив**

 

Стив просыпается в субботу в четыре утра и, впервые за добрые пару месяцев, он переворачивается на другой бок и снова засыпает.

Когда в шесть он просыпается от весьма приятного эротического сна, он дрочит перед душем, и в его воспоминаниях картинка с извивающимся на его простынях Джеймсом яркая и громкая. Он снова берет себя в руку в душе, потому что а почему бы и нет, и, тоже впервые за пару месяцев, отправляется на пробежку с улыбкой на лице и без конкретной цели или направления в голове, вместо его обычной хмурости и намерения хотя бы частично избавиться от неудовлетворенности с помощью бега.

Он бежит по 42й Восточной улице, чтобы добраться до Мэдисон авеню, а потом по ней бежит на север до 59й Восточной. После этого он поворачивает налево и дважды оббегает по периметру Центральный парк перед тем, как вернуться назад. Это 24 километра, но он не спешит.

Не спешит по-суперсолдатски – у него уходит примерно сорок пять минут на все 24 километра – а потом он отправляется обратно, чтобы позавтракать. Он покупает кофе в своей любимой кофейне, снова мастурбирует в душе по возвращении домой, и после всего этого он, хотя бы, чувствует себя скорее не так, словно у него избыток энергии, а так, словно он хорошо покушал.

Кстати про покушать, он изучает различные доступные ему варианты и решает остановиться на безумном количестве углеводов и красного мяса, потому что, а почему бы и нет? А потом еще пончики. Он пробежал 24 километра, в конце концов.

Вообще, это заряжает его на день, так что когда он спускается обратно в гараж, уже десять утра и он сделал большую часть того, что планировал. На этой неделе он не на дежурстве, так что он будет неделю слоняться по башне и читать, и рисовать, если ничего другого не подвернется.

Он дал Джеймсу свой номер телефона и ждет, что тот позвонит в ближайшие пару дней. Кажется, Джеймс был полон энтузиазма, и он такой... Стиву нравится, что с парнем можно поговорить. Он ходил на свидания с парой человек возраста Джеймса (или чуть старше, кстати), и они были мучительно скучными. Заинтересованными в нем, конечно, но явно не из-за его навыков общения.

Но Джеймс, о, Джеймс предварительно-одобрен-Старком, полностью проверен, и достаточно умен, чтобы работать на одном из верхних уровней ИР. Это не тот парень, который захочет знать любимый цвет Стива или типа того ха-ха.

Это инженер из команды Тони Старка, к тому же весьма юный, и весьма привлекательный.

Он проверяет, в кармане ли его телефон перед тем, как отправиться в Бруклин, чтобы забрать пару вещей из дому.

Джеймс живет в Бруклине.

Может быть, Стив с ним случайно столкнется.

* * *

 

Стив не сталкивается с ним.

Это... разочаровывает, вообще-то, но он приблизительно знает, где живет Джеймс. Он точно не знает здание, но знает улицу, и что это одно из четырех больших кирпичных зданий. Джеймс живет в Бруклине. Единственный другой человек, который, как знает Стив, может позволить себе жить в Бруклине, - это он сам, а он Мститель. Его зарплата...

Ему не нравится, насколько она высокая, вообще-то, но он платит за квартиру своим выплаченным с задержкой армейским жалованьем, так что все не настолько ужасно, как могло бы быть.

Он компенсирует свою возмутительную зарплату Мстителя тем, что отдает ее другим, не то, чтобы общественности об этом нужно волноваться. Другим это помогает куда больше, чем могло бы помочь Стиву, так что он с радостью помогает другим своей зарплатой, а если вдруг ему что-то серьезно может понадобиться, обычно Тони каким-то образом решает этот вопрос прежде, чем он успевает осознать это, в любом случае.

К вечеру воскресенья он проверяет телефон только раз или два в день. К вечеру понедельника он вовращается к привычной рутине, и для него это школьное мероприятие в Квинсе, посвященное новой программе, которую они завтра запускают.

Вспомогательное и дополнительное образование для тех, кто этого хочет, - сейчас вокруг столько потрясающе смышленых ребят, достижения современных технологий только способствуют расширению их кругозора и глубине их знаний. Стив помнит, что когда-то он мог позволить себе купить газету только изредка, и ему приходилось ждать национальных новостей, словно он читал детективный роман, публиковавшийся по частям.

Сейчас дети в Бруклине могут узнать, что происходит на другом краю мира в любое время дня, нажатием клавиши. Сэм может отслеживать самолет, на котором летит его сестра, от взлета до посадки. В любое время дня и ночи Стив может ответить любому, кто спросит, где именно находится сейчас Международная Космическая Станция, и он знает, как он звучит, когда он говорит это, особенно поскольку он обожает свой новый планшет с экраном в десять дюймов, пусть он и не понимает, зачем ему планшет вдобавок к СтаркФону. Он звучит, как старик, когда он даже мысленно произносит слова «в мое время», но у этих ребят есть доступ ко всему, кроме денег на инновации, они способны увидеть кризис за несколько континентов и найти решение проблемы, о которой никто не подозревал, что ее вообще можно решить, просто предложив идею и выяснив, что ее можно применить на практике с помощью того же инструмента, который изначально подстегнул их к действию.

Стиву пришлось бы немало постараться, только не принимая во внимание медицинские инновации, чтобы назвать более великое изобретение, чем Интернет.

 

* * *

 

Во вторник, после того, как пресса заканчивает делать фото и задавать вопросы, а Стив пожал руки всем директорам и заместителям директоров, и политикам невысокого уровня (один из которых сделал всю работу и получает за это улыбку, а двое ничего не делали и получили напряженную гримаску и никаких упоминаний в интервью Стива. Он не идиот), он отправляется на своем мотоцикле домой вместе со шлемом.

После онлайн-кампании группы МамыЗаБезопасность, посвященной тому, что он не носит шлем, Старк сделал ему шлем, соединенной с «личной синхронизированной сетью» Стива, потому что ну конечно.

Это было совсем другое время, разумеется, много лет тому назад, до того, как они с Сэмом проспонсировали серию объявлений «Сперва Рука Помощи» щедро предоставленными Тони средствами, до того, как Стив научился говорить с квалифицированным профессионалом о некоторых вещах, и до того, как он осознал, что, возможно, он отказывался носить шлем не потому, что думал, что он неуязвим, а потому, что знал, что это не так.

\- Так, Бэмби, - говорит он, останавливаясь на красный свет светофора, и два нарастающих по громкости звоночка в ухе говорят ему о том, что программа зарегистрировала его голос. – Поставь напоминание; позвонить Марсии в следующую пятницу.

Он многим обязан именно этой разгневанной мамочке – и прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как они в последний раз виделись.

« _Установлено напоминание позвонить Марсии в следующую пятницу,_ » - отвечают ему.  – « _Что-нибудь еще, Стив?_ »

 - Спасибо, Бэмби, - говорит Стив и нисходящие по громкости сигналы говорят ему, что программа снова деактивировалась.

Он бы позвонил ей прямо сейчас, но у него уже есть планы, а он может вынести только весьма ограниченное количество планов.

Когда он останавливается на парковке башни, он проверяет телефон. На странице программы в соцсетях уже появились фотографии, а также пятнадцатисекундное видео Стива, перерезающего ленточку, пожимающего руки, моргающего от вспышек фотокамер, и кто-то говорит _о господи это Капитан Америка,_ и куча твитов с поздравлениями.

 - Так, Бэмби, напиши письмо Клинту Бартону, - говорит он.

« _Электронное письмо Клинту Бартону,_ » - отвечают ему. – « _Текст письма?_ »

 - Эй, Говнюк, не хочешь зайти ко мне на пиццу и посмотреть игру?

« _Письмо Клинту Бартону – Эй, я так хочу зайти к тебе на пиццу в настольной игре. Хотите отправить письмо?_ »

\- Знаешь что, Бэмби? – бормочет он, смахивая приложение, - думаю, я сам лучше напишу.

* * *

 

В среду он начинает думать, собирается ли Джеймс позвонить вообще. У него нет никаких подтверждений тому, что Джеймс пытался с ним как-то связаться – а Джеймс мог бы оставить сообщение даже без номера. Джарвис управляет всей башней.

К четвергу он точно знает, что Джеймс не позвонит, и он знает, почему. Его бывшая говорила ему, что он чересчур серьезный. Нат всегда говорила, что та появляется только, чтобы провести с ним хорошо время так, как никто другой не мог ей этого обеспечить. Весело для Стива – не то же самое, что весело для друх людей, пожестче для Стива – не то же самое, что пожестче для других, и он заталкивает разочарование от этого поглубже, подальше.

Он предупредил парнишку, да и не ожидал он, что у них завяжутся отношения. Плюс, это не первый раз, когда все на этом и закончилось, и это был весьма приятный день. В глобальной перспективе, а Стив многое видит в глобальной перспективе, это...

Он проводит рукой по лицу, бросает телефон на постель – свою красиво, аккуратно застеленную, очень пустую постель в Бруклине – и оставляет его там, когда он уходит готовить свою обычную порцию еды-на-одного.

* * *

 

К выходным появляется Сэм, потому что он на дежурстве вместе со Стивом, и в пятницу утром они со Стивом идут выпить кофе, перед новой сменой. Он упоминает встречу с Марсией, и Сэм говорит, что проверит свое расписание, так что Стив ей все-таки не звонит в тот день. Он позвонит, когда Сэм будет знать, а потом они все могут встретиться вместе. Сэм рассказывает ему про новую программу, которую запустили в Центре по делам Ветеранов (ЦВ), и спрашивает, не хотел бы он приехать и показаться там, чтобы привлечь к ней побольше внимания. Стив фыркает в свой кофе.

 - Я им больше не нужен, у меня есть специалист, с которым я разговариваю раз в две недели. Я больше не настолько дисфункционален.

 - Э, разве нет? – спрашивает Сэм. – Я практически уверен, что пробежка в 24 км каждое утро в городе Нью-Йорк считается скрытой проблемой.

Стив смеется по-настоящему на этот раз, и он рад, что куда-то выбрался из башни. Иногда так славно выпить пива в местном баре, а иногда славно сходить на кофе с одним из его самых старых друзей.

 - Как твои дела, дружище? – наконец говорит он, и у Стива все так, как всегда.

Он жив-здоров и благодарен за свой дом и людей, которых он любит. Ему безумно повезло.

 - А, ну, все как обычно, как обычно, - отвечает он. – Небось получше, чем у тебя, верно?

Он знает, что Сэма этим не проведешь, но Сэм, будучи, как всегда, святым, все равно делает вид, что ему верит.

* * *

 

В понедельник на складе в Ред Хук небольшой пожар, на частоте спасательных служб передают МНТ, говорит им Джарвис. Мстители, может, и Не Требуются, но Стив все равно хочет поехать посмотреть. Что-то случилось в его районе, черт побери.

Сэм убеждает его не ездить.

Стив думает, знает ли Джеймс кого-нибудь в Ред Хук. Пожар такой маленький, что его тушат за двадцать минут, а склад все равно был заброшенный.

В среду случается второй маленький пожар, но он тоже помечен как МНТ, и парня уже взяли под стражу, к тому же.

\- Как вам это нравится? – говорит Клинт. – Они поймали парня.

Стив прищуривается.

 - Ты сомневаешься в моих парнях в синей форме, Бартон? – говорит он, но оба знают, что он шутит.

В новостях парня называют серийным поджигателем – Стив не уверен, что можно считаться серийным, если поджога было всего два – но парень под стражей в 97-м участке, так что какая разница? – Сэм говорит, что его дядя – Капитан в участке с номером на пару единиц больше – казался удивленным.

 - Он тоже не сильно верил в 97-й? – спрашивает Стив.

 - Э, по нему трудно понять, - отвечает Сэм.

В пятницу дежурство Стива заканчивается, и ему ужасно скучно. Он ел и читал на прошлой неделе больше, чем, наверное, когда-либо вообще на дежурстве. И все же, это преимущество того, что он больше не Капитан Америка.

Сэм звонит ему напомнить об этом из Вашингтона в субботу. Находясь в воздухе. Посреди погони за машиной.

Стив желает ему удачи и слышит, как Сэм добродушно на него ругается, когда он прерывает звонок.

* * *

 

К тому времени, как начинается третья неделя с его самой приятной пятницы в обозримом прошлом, Стив даже не должен быть на дежурстве. Его недели заканчиваются в пятницу вечером, когда он действительно дежурит. Но в понедельник их всех вызывают. На этот раз все иначе. Очевидно, чтобы разобраться, потребуются все они. Их вызывают в Португалию из-за происшествия, которое сперва приняли за саботаж, но оно оказалось неисправностью детали и последовавшим взрывом газа. Нужно было раскопать множество людей, и в общем они неплохо справились, но, с его обычным везением, Стив получает неприятную травму головы и плеча. Он будет в порядке, но было плохо.

Они рвут когти обратно в Нью-Йорк так быстро, как только возможно, - не то, чтобы Стив был в курсе, к этому моменту он уже без сознания – и остаток времени он проводит в отключке, а потом следующий день наполовину в сознании в медицинском отделении башни. Ему говорят, что на этой неделе он не поедет домой – они хотят, чтобы он оставался там, где за ним может присматривать Джарвис, и читал. Смотрел то, что посоветует Джарвис. Пытался не зацикливаться на том, что не с кем поговорить.

Он остается только потому, что Ванда его очень просит. Она все еще, как младшая сестричка, и он никогда не может отказать, когда она просит с таким выражением лица.

Итак, в среду своей выходной недели он звонит по Скайпу даме по имени Мелисса, по совету Пеппер, на одной из новостных станций, чтобы они показали зернистое изображение его лица в синяках в новостях (с пятисекундной задержкой, потому что они не собираются повторять свою ошибку), чтобы он мог сказать им, что он ценит заботу нации (и это правда, теперь, когда он пришел в себя), но он в порядке и почти полностью выздоровел, и его будут держать под наблюдением только на всякий случай (что тоже правда). Он говорит также, что у него масса дел, что неправда, но это не имеет особого значения.

Он планирует найти что порисовать, или выкопать колоду карт, но, на самом деле, он не на сто процентов хорошо себя чувствует, и сыворотке всегда лучше всего было работать, когда он спит. Сыворотка также не дает ему права выбора.

И потому ему едва удается прободрствовать целый день, когда наступает четверг, если не считать пары неожиданных задремываний, что означает, что он почти полностью восстановился к тому времени, как в пятницу он снова должен быть на дежурстве.

Так себе неделя выходных.

* * *

 

На последней неделе месяца ничего не происходит.

Целую неделю.

Никто не создает проблем, которые не способны решить местные полицейские.

В начале недели появляются упоминания о беспокойствах в Южной Азии, но Мстители держатся от этого подальше, равно как и Правительство США. Это одна из тех вещей, вмешаться в которые значило бы создать проблему, и Стив рад, что от Мстителей не ожидают, что те станут решать политические проблемы других наций.

Это никогда ни для кого хорошо не заканчивается.

Он все еще иногда спонтанно задремывает. Тор будит его, когда он засыпает на скамье в спортзале. В одну минуту Питер делает перерыв и идет за водой им обоим, когда он страхует Стива во время жима лежа, а в следующую Питер будит его с обеспокоенным выражением лица.

Стив в порядке, но его отключки, как их называет Тони, чертовски бесят. И все же сейчас они уже не настолько пугают, как в первый раз, когда у него была травма головы, которая их спровоцировала. Полторы недели спустя после того, как у него так сильно заплетался язык, что он звучал, как укурок, Стив снова уже чувствовал себя нормально, но потом внезапно _отключка_ пропустил полдоклада по возвращении с задания.

Этого бы не случилось, если бы он проспал все время от получения травмы до полного восстановления, но у него никогда на это не было времени. Всегда было что-то, что нужно было сделать, и он всегда в конце концов все равно восстанавливался.

Так что если не считать историй в новостях и неожиданных задремываний, только в четверг случается ситуация в России, которая потенциально может ухудшиться, но на полпути к Квинджету они останавливаются, когда приходит информация, что ситуация улучшилась и начались переговоры, и, хотя они и прождали на всякий случай остаток ночи, переговоры проходят успешно.

Сейчас Стив не может сказать, что хотел бы, чтобы все прошло ужасно. Он ничего так не любит, как слышать, что ситуация разрешилась без вмешательства. Но это приводит к тому, что он остается в своих пустых комнатах, взбудораженный от напряжения перед дракой и не имея реальной драки, где он мог бы спустить его, не спав целую ночь и все равно не имея ни малейшего желания уснуть.

Сейчас шесть утра и он может либо отправиться на пробежку, либо сделать что-то потруднее, поработать побольше и, возможно, так избавиться от большей части адреналина. Спортзал тремя этажами ниже, так что он идет туда, как только получает подтверждение, что ситуация разрешилась, останавливаясь только, чтобы переодеться. Он заматывает руки и отрабатывает удары на боксерском мешке, бегает, пока его не начинает тошнить от бега на дорожке, отжимается двумя руками, потом одной, потом с хлопком.

Когда он возвращается на свой этаж, Джарвис сообщает ему, что все собрались на общем этаже. Он думает, а не слинять ли, но решает, что может будет хорошо.

Итак, вместо того, чтобы слинять, он принимает душ, берет свой скетчбук, спускается и сидит среди друзей, пока утро превращается в день. Ему хорошо. Он дочитывает книгу, которая была прочитана наполовину, проверяет несколько сообщений, а потом рисует всех.

Он давненько этого не делал – лицо за лицом, поза за позой. Наташа и Ванда догадываются и заставляют его показать им. Это все по-дружески, и они знают, что он покажет, если захочет, а он знает, что они прекратят просить, если он им скажет. Но это игра, в которую они играют, и он улыбается, когда Ванда начинает тыкать в него пальцами.

 - Уверен? – спрашивает она, и Стив пожимает плечами, прижимая скетчбук к груди.

 - Сыворотка, - говорит он, - я не боюсь щекотки с тысяча девятьсот сорок третьего, прости.

Она все равно пробегает пальцами по его ребрам, но безрезультатно. Когда он заканчивает рисовать, они собираются вокруг него – сейчас они уже знают, что делать. Питер закрывает рот ладонью, чтобы наполовину спрятать выражение лица, когда видит, как Стив нарисовал его, трясет головой.

 - Не возражаете, если я сфоткаю? – спрашивает он.

 - Можешь взять страничку, если хочешь, - отвечает Стив, берет страницу у основания, готовый вырвать ее.

 Внезапно, все спешат его остановить, к нему тянутся руки, слышны резкие вдохи удивления.

 - Нет! – восклицает Питер, и Стив замирает от неожиданности. - Нет, пожалуйста, я-я просто хочу фото.

Он достает свой СтаркФон и щелкает камерой, и все остальные делают то же самое с изображениями себя и своими телефонами.

\- Тебе нужно держать их вместе, - говорит Клинт, - типа коллекция.

 - Я буду иметь это в виду, когда отдам их на выставку в Музей современного искусства, - отвечает Стив и, постепенно, они заказывают еду, выбирают кино, садятся рядом и утихомириваются.

Это хорошо. Они нечасто теперь это делают, они все уже стали старше, конечно. Но, пусть их волосы и начинают седеть, и в уголках их глаз чуть больше морщин, плечо Клинта по-прежнему крепко рядом с плечом Стива, ступни Наташи по-прежнему теплые под его ногами. Они все еще прежние, и даже еще лучше, потому что все еще вместе.

Все не так плохо, думает он.

Они будят его в три часа дня и говорят, что ему нужно отдохнуть. Они будят Клинта и Ванду, пока он открывает мутные глаза. Его тело по большому счету уже восстановилось после Португалии, но они не спали всю ночь, он не поел толком, и кто-то замечает, что Скотт и Хоуп скоро все равно появятся для смены с Тони.

А потом, слава богу, вернется во вторник Кэрол. Хорошо, что Кэрол снова будет с ними – это позволит им сменяться раз в три недели, а не две, хотя она, конечно, заслужила отпуск.

Он протирает глаза и начинает собираться, пока Ванда потягивается, а Клинт громко зевает, не прикрыв рот. Стив улыбается – они не меняются, и он этому рад. Поскольку уже конец недели, он практически готов отправиться домой в Бруклин после того, как почти не видел его последние три недели, учитывая и ту неделю, что он провел под наблюдением.

Но сперва он поднимается на свой этаж, чтобы снять форму и переодеться, почистить зубы, убедиться, что его обычная сумка собрана. Даже если бы он был из тех, кому свойственно забывать вещи, ему все равно не больше получаса до башни большую часть времени. Он проверяет кухню, убеждается, что все, что может быть заморожено, лежит в морозилке, а все, что может испортиться, съедено (иногда люди называют _Клинта_ человеческой мусоркой. Это потому, что они никогда не видели, что происходит, когда Стиву Роджерсу нужно опустошить холодильник).

Он проходит по комнатам и отключает из розеток приборы, потому что хоть он и уверен, что Джарвис заметит проблему прежде, чем что-то случится, если какой-то из кабелей будет близок к тому, чтобы загореться, но он предпочитает перестраховаться, и, к тому времени, как он заканчивает, уже почти пять, что означает, что ему придется ехать домой в час пик.

Это не идеально, но он на байке и хорошо знает маршрут. Его кожаная куртка внизу с байком, и он проверяет небольшую сумку, которую держит для кошелька, планшета и скетчбука. Сумка отправится в кофр байка, а так дома у него есть отдельная зубная щетка и туалетные принадлежности, так что это все, что ему нужно.

Он входит в лифт и спускается в гараж, просматривая почту на телефоне. Он пересекает подземную парковку к своему байку, укладывает сумку и...

 - Черт, - бормочет он.

Разумеется. Ключи.

Байк запускается электронно и не нуждается в ключах, но вот его жилье в Бруклине? Для этого ключи нужны. Ему повезло – он машинально проверяет то место, где на обычном байке было бы зажигание. Годы прошли, а он все еще делает это. Но именно взгляд на зажигание помогает ему вспомнить про ключи.

И это хорошо, а то он оказался бы у своей входной двери прежде, чем вспомнил бы, наверное. И он мог бы вломиться в собственный дом, но предпочел бы этого не делать.

Он вздыхает и направляется обратно наверх, снова входит в лифт. Он знает, что на этой неделе у него есть пару мероприятий, так что он мысленно проходится по своему расписанию, когда лифт с гудением трогается с места. Одно из мероприятий – это запись появления на передаче «Улица Сезам», где он не был уже лет пять – кто-то из новых игрушек нервничает и хочет узнать, что делают супергерои, чтобы не бояться (ответ, разумеется, в том, что супергерои тоже боятся, но у них есть хорошие друзья и люди, которые их любят, и они знают, что преуспеть можно только, если постараться). Он знает свои реплики наизусть, может произносить их хоть задом наперед, но работающие на передаче люди его знают, и они позволят ему что-нибудь сымпровизировать, и наверняка будет пару дублей, которые он завалит, - иногда невозможно не завалить дубль. В прошлый раз было даже хуже – пока Стив задыхался от смеха, игрушка повернулась к камере, словно говоря «нет, ну вы видите?», и Стиву потребовалось сделать пятиминутный перерыв, чтобы успокоиться.

Позже на неделе, после «Улицы Сезам», у него какое-то дневное мероприятие – это не обед, но и не ужин – с парой генералов, которых напрягают новые проекты Тони. Туда посылают Стива, потому что с ним больше вероятности, что он появится, а не потому, что меньше вероятности, что он устроит скандал, но, эх, невозможно выигрывать во всем.

Он не поднимает глаза, когда двери открываются, не сразу. Он сохраняет небольшое изменение для встречи в четверг, а потом поднимает взгляд, чтобы поздороваться с тем, кто присоединился к нему в лифте, потому что, будем честны, в пять часов в пятницу единственными людьми, поднимающимися на лифте вверх, будут, скорее всего, Мстители.

Но он ошибается. Он машинально выпрямляется, чувствует, как обмирает.

Юный, стройный, темноволосый и прекрасный в очках в толстой оправе, полосатом свитере и джинсах в облипку, с вязаной шапочкой, опасно съехавшей на макушку и длинной цепочкой на шее, которая тянется до самого живота, где с нее свисает кулон, это...

 - Джеймс, - говорит он.

Парнишка выглядит удивленным, это точно, и есть еще что-то, что Стив не может определить. Это может быть вина, или просто «только не это», но парень не пытается выбраться из лифта наружу.

Двери закрываются за парнишкой, и он просто стоит с раскрытым ртом, и это, в общем, подтверждает подозрения Стива. Джеймс не собирался снова с ним встречаться, так ведь?

Несколько долгих мгновений Джеймс просто смотрит на него в упор, словно он попал в параллельное измерение или типа того, а потом Стив чувствует, что начинает хмуриться. На него так часто пялятся, и он не уверен, что именно он должен понять по тому, что Джеймс это сейчас делает.

\- Какой этаж? – спрашивает он, так вежливо, как только может.

\- Ох черт, - бормочет Джеймс, поворачивается и нажимает кнопку.

Лифт начинает двигаться, и Стив хочет спросить, что он сделал не так. Он хочет знать, был ли он слишком жестким, или слишком серьезным, или слишком прямым, или слишком на него давил. Он хочет знать, почему Джеймсу не хватило благородства, чтобы сообщить ему, что он не заинтересован, почему Джеймс казался таким счастливым, когда уходил, если он не намеревался...

Но Стив также в курсе, что Джеймс никогда не просил дать ему какую-то контактную информацию. Джеймс ни разу не упомянул о второй встрече. Джеймс даже знает, где его найти, и все же не попытался оставить ему сообщение ни разу за последние три недели – даже после Португалии.

Джеймс неловко откашливается, смотрит вниз на свои ботинки. Стив пытается вернуться к тому, что он делал на телефоне, но это показуха. Джеймс весьма, весьма привлекательный молодой человек, и все, о чем способен думать Стив, - это какими сильными были его руки на талии Стива, его бедрах, задней поверхности его плеч, как приятно было, когда у него был кто-то теплый, с кем можно было двигаться вместе.

 - Ну, я, - говорит Джеймс, и в его горле что-то щелкает. – Рад, что Португалия...рад, что ты... – на минуту воцаряется молчание. – Блин, - бормочет Джеймс, и Стив не может сдержать улыбку.

Он чувствует и сам, что улыбка немного усталая, но по крайней мере парнишка пытается быть вежливым. Может быть, он действительно просто не ожидал ничего, кроме одноразового секса. Стиву этого достаточно.

 - Спасибо, - говорит он, - на самом деле все было не так плохо, как они это представили.

 - Искусственная кома, - отвечает Джеймс, все еще не глядя на него.

Память у Стива практически фотографическая, и он не хочет говорить о Португалии, или об ощущениях, что весь мир обрушивается тебе на голову и внезапном приливе адреналина, когда тебя уже поглощает тьма, так что вместо этого он говорит:

 - Милый кулончик. Очень в стиле Ар Деко.

 - Спасибо, - говорит Джеймс, - обычно люди не узнают...

Он снова себя останавливает.

 - Ты родился в тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатом, а я идиот.

Стив посмеивается.

 - Да, это, - говорит Джеймс, - я обожаю его. Все это обожаю, Деко, Нуво – Макинтош, Лалик, Райт... я хочу сказать, я не сам купил, я – мой бывший... ээ, купил мне это, но я... ээ. Спасибо.

Это запускает какую-то реакцию в мозгу Стива. Он направляется домой, где его ждут долгие пару недель ничегонеделанья, которые он проведет в одиночестве, если не считать пары обычных встреч, пары обычных отчетов, которые ему надо сдать. У него, как обычно, будет целая квартира только для него одного, и вся кровать тоже будет только для него одного.

И, возможно, думает он, может быть, ему удастся заставить историю повториться, пусть даже на один вечер, пусть даже парнишка захочет уйти домой, когда они закончат.

_Купи мне кофе, и я последую за тобой, куда угодно._

 - Ты хочешь, чтобы я купил тебе еще один кофе.

Он не знает, вопрос ли это, но Джеймс замирает, медленно поворачивает голову, словно он не уверен, правильно ли он расслышал, и смотрит на Стива широко раскрытыми глазами.

Потом его взгляд _точно_ падает на кожаные брюки Стива прежде, чем быстро подняться снова.

 - Это приглашение? – медленно спрашивает он, глядя Стиву в глаза.

Стив кладет телефон в карман своих кожаных брюк.

 - Да, - отвечает он.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он быстро вспоминает, насколько далека от идеала эрекция, когда на тебе кожаные брюки, созданные для защиты от асфальтовой болезни на высокой скорости.

Стив старается не ерзать, пока лифт едет. Он хочет, в данный момент, получить все и сразу. Его либидо ужасно, ненасытно настолько, что иногда Стив все еще этому удивляется, а потому он наполовину привык к тому, что желание часто вмешивается в его размышления.

Это не случается в сражениях – тогда у него другой настрой, ничто не должно мешать заданию. В том числе и ранение, порой.

Но в любое другое время – встречи, пресс-конференции, фотосъемки, интервью на телевидении, когда он выносит мусор, готовит себе поесть, сидит на дежурстве и ждет сигнала для сбора Мстителей – что угодно назовите, и во время этого мысли Стива будут блуждать в сторону секса.

Ему не много надо, чтобы завестись. Он может думать сугубо по делу, размышлять о том, как сформулировать фразу в отчете или направляться к мусорке для пригодного для переработки или – буквально что угодно. А потом вдруг он начинает думать о руках в его волосах, или губах на его губах, или том, как сладко, легко скользит теплая сухая кожа по теплой сухой коже.

Он давно уже выяснил, что ему либо надо чаще трахаться, либо просто смириться с этим. Последнее предстало в качестве решения по умолчанию, а мастурбация позволила сгладить остроту. Но если, фигурально выражаясь, разбудить медведя от спячки, то проблема всегда возвращается, всегда обеспечивает удивительно мощный прилив желаний его тела.

На этот раз все еще хуже – он точно знает, как выглядит тело Джеймса, но целый месяц от него не было ни слуху ни духу. Если он раньше считал себя озабоченным, то по сравнению с его нынешним состоянием это были просто цветочки. Он быстро вспоминает, насколько далека от идеала эрекция, когда на тебе кожаные  брюки, созданные для защиты от асфальтовой болезни на высокой скорости.

Там, как ни крути, вообще не так много свободного места.

Не способствует этому и тот факт, что Джеймс стоит чуть впереди него, и в его обтягивающие джинсы упакована исключительно славная задница, которую Стив не будет щупать, а также не будет он и хватать Джеймса за талию и притягивать к себе, прижимать его всем телом к Стиву, чтобы его задница оказалась в изгибе бедер Стива, и еще он не будет задирать рубашку Джеймса, расстегивать его джинсы...

 - Ты уверен насчет этого? – спрашивает он, потому что, разумеется, он остановится, если Джеймс попросит, но он реально предпочел бы не останавливаться.

Джеймс не выглядит уверенным.

\- А ты? – спрашивает он, пытаясь быть дерзким, и Стив приподнимает одну бровь, глядя на него.

Переносица Джеймса слегка розовеет, он облизывает губы, а потом тихонько смеется, глядя в пол.

Благодаря прямому пути наверх, они очень быстро попадают на его этаж, но ему все равно кажется, что слишком долго, и, когда они заходят внутрь, Стив закрывает за ними дверь и нависает над Джеймсом, потому что он знает, насколько это эффективно. Джеймс поворачивается, чтобы на него посмотреть, и обнаруживает, что ему нужно смотреть _вверх_ , а Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз и подступает ближе, пока они не оказываются вплотную друг к другу.

 - По назначению или для эстетики? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс хмурится, а потом...

 - О! Нет, они... – он снимает очки, швыряет их на кресло, чтобы подтвердить это, и они слегка подскакивают на сидении.

 - Хорошо, - говорит Стив, стягивая шапку с затылка Джеймса только, чтобы обнаружить под ней понтовый пучок волос.

Он его обожает.

 - Иди сядь, - говорит Стив, указывая на диван одной рукой, а другой протягивая Джеймсу шапку куда-то в район живота, - посередине дивана.

Как только Джеймс берет шапку в руки, Стив приподнимает его подбородок двумя пальцами и целует его, медленно, глубоко и жарко. Он вкладывает все в этот поцелуй и чувствует, как что-то расслабляется у него в груди, и когда они отрываются друг от друга, он все еще придерживает пальцами подбородок Джеймса.

 - Я пойду надену что-нибудь поудобнее, - говорит он, и нет никаких сомнений в том, что именно он имеет в виду, - что-то, что не скрипит, когда я хожу.

Джеймс посмеивается, опускает взгляд, и Стив уходит, чтобы на что-нибудь заменить кожаные брюки.

\- Ты же оставишь водолазку? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив даже не поворачивается, когда отвечает.

 - Теперь оставлю, если только к тому времени, как я вернусь, на тебе не будет больше этой полосатой фигни.

Он слышит, как Джеймс принимается избавляться от свитера задолго до того, как он выходит из комнаты.

* * *

 

Джеймс стягивает свитер через голову и отбрасывает его в сторону, оставляя только кулон. Потом он на секунду задумывается, что это не его квартира, что это жилище Коммандера Роджерса, и тогда он подбирает свитер и кладет его на кресло вместе с очками, а поверх кладет шапочку, потому что это не его спальня, это гостиная Коммандера Роджерса. Он думает, не остаться ли в ботинках – ему не было велено их снять – но тут светлая мебель, и светлый ковер, а еще Джеймс не знает, какой у них план.

Он не хочет прерываться посреди чего-то крайне увлекательного, только чтобы снять ботинки.

Он ставит их у двери и снимает заодно и носки (потому что, ну серьезно, изо всех дней, надо было именно сегодня надеть носки из разных пар) и запихивает их в ботинки. Потом он быстро усаживается обратно на диван.

Роджерсу не требуется много времени, чтобы вернуться, и теперь на нем свободные голубые джинсы, светлые, как цвет его глаз. Джеймс не уверен, но, кажется, под ними на нем ничего нет, и он понимает, что он заметил это только потому, что пялится на член Роджерса через джинсы. Когда он резко поднимает взгляд вверх, Роджерс все еще идет к нему, словно какая-то фантазия, длинные ноги выпрямлены, плечи отведены назад, глаза потемнели и блестят, но изгиб его губ говорит о том, что он заметил, куда был нацелен взгляд Джеймса.

\- Я забыл, как хорошо ты выполняешь инструкции, - говорит он, проводя глазами по телу Джеймса, и тот в полной мере ощущает собственную беззащитность, плюс много чего еще.

Он чувствует, как начинает твердеть его член, облизывает губы и видит, как взгляд Роджерса двигается вверх, следя за движением.

\- Вопросы есть? – спрашивает Роджерс, вытаскивая из карманов несколько пакетиков и выкладывая их на стол.

У Джеймса немедленно появляется один  - и он чувствует себя идиотом из-за того, насколько быстро он возник, но Роджерс явно что-то замечает в его выражении.

 - Спрашивай, - говорит он, - для этого дела нужно участие обоих, в чем проблема?

 - Ты, - говорит Джеймс, - в Португалии было... в смысле, я видел в новостях...

Лицо Коммандера делает нечто необычное после этого, он не закатывает глаза или кидает на него жаркий взгляд или что-то из того, что Джеймс уже привык видеть. Это что-то иное, нечто трудно уловимое.

 - Джарвис, - говорит он, и его голос тоже другой – мягче, - каковы мои жизненные показатели, скажи, пожалуйста, если не считать сексуального возбуждения?

Джеймс чувствует, как его лицу становится чуть жарче, его грудь тихонько переполняет гордость. Он знает, что Коммандер находит его привлекательным – в этом вроде как весь смысл – но слышать, как он настолько небрежно об этом упоминает, почти мешает ему понять смысл собственно команды.

« _Не считая сексуального возбуждения, ваши жизненные показатели находятся в норме соответственно вашим личным исходным параметрам. Согласно данным моего сканирования не осталось никаких следов черепно-мозговой или ушной травмы. Восстановление после ранений, полученных во время событий в Португалии представляется почти завершенным, и ваши лечащие врачи более не запрещают физическую активность._ »

\- Спасибо, - отвечает Коммандер, глядя в упор на Джеймса.

 - _Всегда пожалуйста, Сэр, -_ говорит Джарвис.

 - Еще что-то или мы можем начать? – спрашивает Коммандер.

Джеймс облизывает губы.

 - Первый для тебя? – говорит он.

Роджерс посмеивается, негромко, многозначительно и бархатно, без дальнейших замечаний пересекает комнату в направлении Джеймса и на мгновение возвышается над ним. Спустя пару секунд он наклоняется, одна рука на спинке дивана возле головы Джеймса, и целует его, другой рукой сжимая его член через джинсы.

Джеймс стонет, он ничего не может с этим поделать, но как следует насладиться этим ему не хватает времени. Когда до него доходит, что происходит, Роджерс уже стягивает его ниже на сиденье за пояс джинсов, так что его задница съезжает с дивана.

Роджерс суперсолдат, так что ему для этого не требуется почти буквально никаких усилий, а потом он целует шею Джеймса, его грудь, он наклоняется над ним, словно Джеймс именно там, где ему угодно.

 - Посмотрим, - говорит он, и у Джеймса уходит пару секунд, чтобы вспомнить, о  чем он вообще говорит, на какой вопрос отвечает.

А потом Роджерс расстегивает ширинку Джеймса, захватывает мощными пальцами край одновременно джинсов и трусов и тянет. Он намного сильнее, чем Джеймс, и потому бедра Джеймса приподнимаются над сиденьем дивана, пока Роджерс стягивает всю ткань с его задницы. Он бы смутился от того, как на свободе подпрыгивает его член, как дергаются его ноги, и ему приходится ухватиться за диванные подушки, чтобы его не стянули на пол, но такой возможности ему не дают.

Пока Джеймс собирается спросить, как Роджерс его хочет, пока он надеется, что Роджерс скажет ему, куда двигаться или как встать, Роджерс опускается на колени, закидывает ноги Джеймса себе на плечи и принимается сосать.

Джеймс даже не успевает остановить звук, который вылетает из него, приглушить реакцию, которую из него вытягивают. Он вскрикивает, потому что не может себя контролировать, когда внезапный кинжал удовольствия наносит удар ему в живот. Его спина выгибается, а ноги сдвигаются, но Роджерс уже позаботился об этом – его голова между бедер Джеймса, так что Джеймс никуда не денется.

 - Господи, о _боже_ мой, - Джеймс слышит собственный голос, а потом он только и может, что хвататься за подушки, за спинку дивана, за собственные ноги, он запускает обе руки себе в волосы.

Роджерс выпускает его изо рта с непристойным хлюпом, проводит по его члену раз, потом другой своей огромной ручищей, а потом поднимает на него взгляд.

 - Ты можешь ко мне прикасаться, - говорит он и возвращается прямо к делу.

Джеймс не переживет этого.

Первые несколько секунд он не двигается, не особо осознав, что ему сказал Роджерс, а потом он едва способен что-то сделать, потому что он наполовину умирает со стыда от того,  что это Коммандер перед ним на коленях. Что если Джеймс сделает ему больно, спрашивает последняя способная на функционирование частичка его мозга, что если Джеймс заставит его подавиться, или слишком сильно потянет за волосы, или...

Рациональные вопросы Джеймса вроде как смывает теплой волной наслаждения, которая вздымается у него в крови, когда Роджерс сосет сильнее, и он чувствует, как отвисает его челюсть, чувствует мягкие пряди под своими пальцами раньше, чем осознает, что он делает руками, а потом Роджерс обхватывает бедра Джеймса ладонями, чтобы тот не двигался, и Джеймс больше не может даже слегка передохнуть.

Он хватает ртом воздух и стонет так, что это звучит почти жалостно, но Роджерс и не думает останавливаться, пока Джеймс сражается с собственным телом, которое пытается понять, что же, черт возьми, происходит.

У Роджерса так хорошо дома, и он такой знаменитый, и он такой _горячий,_ а губы у него такие красные, и так приятно, так сладко ощущаются на члене Джеймса...

 - Оооо, боже мой, - задыхается он.

Роджерс снова выпускает его изо рта, но продолжает сильно сжимать его одной огромной теплой рукой с мощными пальцами, а другой тянется к журнальному столику, _облизывает губы_ , когда он что-то оттуда берет и роняет на живот Джеймсу, а потом садится на пятки, наблюдая за Джеймсом и продолжая двигать рукой.

\- Аа? – умудряется выдавить Джеймс, всем телом вжимаясь в диванные подушки, и уголок губ Роджерса изгибается, когда он сжимает пальцы сильнее.

\- Надевай, - говорит Роджерс, не отводя взгляда, и Джеймс не совсем уверен, что его пальцы послушаются, но нельзя сказать нет, когда к тебе обращаются таким голосом.

 - Дасэр, - отвечает он, осознав, что говорит, только когда Роджерс фыркает в ответ, но ему удается разорвать обертку, а, ну да, презерватив, и Роджерс убирает руку ровно на такое количество времени, какое потребуется Джеймсу, чтобы натянуть презерватив.

А потом Роджерс снова наклоняется над ним, и Джеймс точно долго не продержится, не кончая.

 - О, пожалуйста, - просит он, и Роджерс, наверное, издает какие-то звуки, Джеймс на это очень надеется, но звуки самого Джеймса куда громче, и его позвоночник пытается закопать его голову в диванные подушки, а Роджерс придерживает его своими огромными ручищами и не останавливается, не останавливается, и – «Я кончаю,» - говорит Джеймс, на одном выдохе.

 - В этом типа весь смысл, - говорит головке члена Джеймса Роджерс и снова заглатывает его целиком, и сосет с такой силой, но Джеймс совершенно точно не задыхается от сухих рыданий, а потом наступает доля секунды, когда он ощущает абсолютное умиротворение, словно в глазу урагана, или на краю вселенной, а после этого каждый его нерв загорается ярким белым светом, и у него перехватывает дух, когда его мышцы сокращаются, и скручиваются, и заставляют его корчиться.

Роджерс держит его рукой, не останавливается, не отпускает, и Джеймс тянет Роджерса за волосы, сжимает его голову бедрами, его тело отталкивает его и притягивает обратно в равной степени.

Джеймс не может долго так продолжать, он способен поддерживать подобное напряжение только определенное количество времени – мышцы его живота сокращаются и сокращаются, его ноги напрягаются и напрягаются, его лицо перекашивается, и завтра у него будет болеть в стольких местах...

 - Стоп, - выдыхает он, - _стоп! –_ но Роджерс остановился уже после первого слова.

Он легко отпускает его, ослабляет свою хватку на теле Джеймса настолько, чтобы Джеймс смог ослабить собственную хватку на теле Роджерса, а потом он осознает, что сгибы его пальцев пощипывает, его ладони зудят, а задняя поверхность бедер ноет. Все его тело держалось так сильно...

 - Извини, - говорит он, и Роджерс смотрит на него, приподнимает одну идеальную саркастичную бровь, и кажется, будто Джеймс смог бы пересчитать все волоски в ней, если бы захотел, смог бы дотянуться и провести ногтями по щетине Роджерса, если бы ему этого хотелось, смог бы указать на все седые волоски по отдельности на висках Роджерса и над его лбом, смог бы пригладить торчащие пучки волос размером с его кулаки, которые стоят дыбом на затылке Роджерса там, где Джеймс за него держался.

У него есть поры, и волоски, и маленькие морщинки вокруг глаз, Джеймс видит его ресницы, и веснушки, и блеск его зубов, когда он проводит по ним языком.

 - Не извиняйся, - говорит Роджерс.

 - Господи, ты такой красивый, - отвечает Джеймс, и тогда Роджерс делает нечто неожиданное – все его лицо расслабляется в огромной широкой солнечной улыбке, настолько же мягкой, насколько она прекрасна, и он качает головой, прикрывает глаза.

 - Вау, господи, - Джеймс едва осознает, что говорит.

Его грудь вздымается так сильно, что это привлекает его внимание, и он начинает пытаться вернуть контроль над своим дыханием, облизывает губы, потому что он так глубоко дышал ртом, что они пересохли.

Роджерс перекладывает Джеймса, пока тот всем телом не оказывается на диване, снимает с него презерватив и вытирает салфеткой или чем-то таким, Джеймс этого даже не видит. Он, должно быть, также завязывает и выбрасывает презерватив, потому что Джеймс не достаточно в сознании, чтобы за этим проследить. А потом Роджерс снова опускается на колени, гладит кожу Джеймса, пока тот приходит в себя. Джеймс просто пытается заставить свое тело перестать делать вещи, которые он не контролирует, типа странного подергивания в правом бедре.

Роджерс замечает это и вдавливает в эту точку свой большой палец, и это так приятно, что Джеймс наполовину сгорает со стыда – Роджерс все еще полностью одет, по сути максимально закрыт, не хватает только маски и перчаток, а вот Джеймс без единой нитки на нем, и на него пристально смотрят.

Он думал, что робость перед знаменитостью пройдет, но нет, вот она, родимая. Вау.

 - Дай знать, когда почувствуешь, что можешь двигаться, - говорит Роджерс, массируя внутреннюю поверхность бедра Джеймса, словно он постоянно так делает, - и мы сможем начать.

 

* * *

 

К половине десятого вдвоем они уже почти расправились с доставленной китайской едой, в холодильнике у Стива не было ничего, что можно было бы приготовить, когда появляется Эдди со стопкой пицц, которые Стив заказал в ресторанчике «У Ломбарди».

Он ставит их на журнальный столик, который пока что служит им обеденным, потому что они так и не добрались вместе до спальни. Джеймс долгое время провел вообще без движения, и Стив дал ему водолазку, чтобы он не замерз, когда его тело остынет, и сейчас они едят, сидя на полу, журнальный столик между ними.

Это хорошая идея еще и по причине необходимости – это позволяет Джеймсу сидеть так, как ему сейчас будет комфортно.

Когда пиццы оказываются на столике, Стив снова садится на пол со своей стороны и протягивает руку, кладет ее на ногу Джеймса и обхватывает лодыжку. Джеймс не вздрагивает – рука Стива лежала там и до того, как принесли пиццу, и они оба не возражают, чтобы она и дальше там лежала.

 - Разве ты не шесть штук заказал? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив кивает, жуя яичную лапшу.

 - Одна была для Эдди, - отвечает он, и Джеймс кивает, – Стив думает, что это очень мило, что он проверил.

 - Эдди Ромейн? – говорит Джеймс, - я знаю этого парня, он работает в охране?

 - Угу, - отвечает Стив, кладет палочки, чтобы взять салфетку, вытирает рот прежде, чем затянуть туже пояс своего халата. – Он сегодня на ночной смене.

Что, учитывая, что Джарвис управляет зданием, весьма скучная работа. Но все же, пицца улучшает дело, а еще Эдди платят за то, что он играет в «косынку».

 - Можно я начну пиццу? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив хмурится, одновременно кивая.

 - Я купил ее, чтобы ее съесть, парень, - говорит он, проглотив еду. – Там две с ветчиной, две без томатного соуса и одна вегетарианская.

Джеймс заворачивает рукав водолазки Стива повыше, хватает коробку и открывает ее. Водолазка ему велика, но это тоже часть того, что ему в этом нравится, – он хорошо в ней выглядит, особенно учитывая, что Стиву видны его ноги каждый раз, когда он двигается. У Джеймса красивые ноги, и Стив гладит его лодыжку подушечкой большого пальца.

Джеймс приближается к своему пределу, уже достаточно наевшись китайской едой. Стиву приходится есть за троих, чтобы получить достаточно калорий для поддержания формы, но Джеймс выглядит почти сытым. Что означает, он пробует пиццу только ради вкуса, за что Стив никак не стал бы его упрекать.

Джеймс тянется за куском, берет один и обжигает себе пальцы, и Стив прячет улыбку, когда это ничуть его не останавливает. Он обжигает себе еще и рот.

 - Как вкусно, - говорит он с полным ртом слишком горячей итальянской ветчины и сыра, когда наконец перестает обмахивать себе рот, - жалко, что ананаса на ней нет.

 Стив улыбается, встает и наклоняется поцеловать Джеймса, проходя рядом с ним. С этим, по крайней мере, он может помочь.

 - У меня есть банка, - говорит он в качестве объяснения, и Джеймс поворачивает голову и следит за ним глазами.

Когда Стив бросает взгляд обратно, стоя на кухне, Джеймс кажется очень маленьким, свернувшись у огромного журнального стола Стива, в огромной квартире Стива, в огромной водолазке Стива, но он улыбается так, словно Стив только что предложил ему луну.

Стив улыбается в ответ, находит и открывает банку с ананасами, перекладывает их в миску и несет на стол. Джеймс широко улыбается, вылавливая пару кусочков, чтобы положить себе на пиццу, пока Стив садится обратно.

\- _Сейчас_ это идеально, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив приподнимает бровь, проводя пальцем по бледно-голубой вене на лодыжке Джеймса перед тем, как пододвинуть коробку к себе и взять кусок.

 - Не говори так только при Джоне, - говорит он.

 - О господи, - отвечает Джеймс, роняя свой кусок обратно в коробку универсальным жестом _я все._ – Я так понимаю, это владелец? Ты серьезно хвастаешься знакомствами на свидании с пиццей после секса?

Стив улыбается в свою пиццу. – Ну, когда у тебя что-то есть...

 - Ну вот ты точно знаешь, что у тебя это есть, - отвечает Джеймс, но все равно опять подбирает свой кусок. – Мы оба это знаем – ты провел добрый час или два, выдавая это _мне._ – Стив смеется, а Джеймс указывает на коробку. – Это твой любимый ресторан?

Стив кивает, уворачиваясь от горячего сыра, нитями свисающего с куска в его руке.

 - «У Ломбарди»? На Манхэттене, да, - говорит он. – Но ничто не сравнится с пиццей от Тотоно в Бруклине. Может я тебя когда-нибудь туда отведу.

Джеймс внимательно изучает свой кусок следующие несколько секунд, явно избегая скрытого значения слов Стива. Тот прикусывает губу – ладно. Паренек не хочет встречаться вне башни, нельзя сказать, что такие условия недостаточно разумны.

 - Мне никогда не хватает времени, чтобы бродить и искать, где же я хочу поесть, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив просто смотрит на него секунду или две. – Я нахожу одно место, которое мне нравится, и потом всегда туда хожу.

 - Я тоже так делал, - говорит он. – Только не в последнее время. Ты ешь Нью-Йоркскую пиццу, которая старше меня.

Брови Джеймса немедленно взмывают вверх, и Стив тут же понимает, что он хочет сказать.

 - Не смей, - говорит он, но Джеймс все равно это делает.

 - Неплохо выглядит для пиццы, которой сто лет.

 - Молодежь пошла, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс смеется – тепло и открыто, - никакого уважения.

Оказывается, Стив прав в своем первоначальном предположении, – Джеймс бросает пиццу после первого же куска. Стив доедает начатую, а потом съедает целую вегетарианскую, и только тогда он достаточно сыт, чтобы дотянуть до следующего приема пищи, а потом он встает, чтобы убрать коробки.

Джеймс говорит «уфф» и плюхается на пол, смотрит в потолок. – В меня больше не влезет.

Стив относит коробки на кухню, запихивает в духовку, чтобы не путались под руками.

Наверняка можно было бы пошутить над ним, но Стив слишком выдержанный, чтобы это сделать. Вместо этого, он смотрит на лежащего Джеймса секунду или пять, включает кофеварку, и, когда он идет обратно, Джеймс не поднимает головы и не двигает ничем, кроме глаз, наблюдая за ним.

Стив особо не пытается притворяться или  кокетничать. Он стоит у ступней Джеймса, пока тот не начинает облизывать губы, и тогда опускается на колени, скользит ладонями по ногам Джеймса, по его бедрам, к краю его боксеров. Он подцепливает пальцами ткань и тянет вниз, и Джеймс позволяет ему это сделать, и в итоге оказывается одет только в одну водолазку Стива и заливается краской, хотя одновременно ухмыляется, хотя одновременно он раздвигает ноги, чтобы впустить Стива.

 - Нравится что видишь? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив негромко смеется, восхищенный дерзостью Джеймса, и тянет за пояс своего халата, развязывая его, а жетоны блестят у него на коже.

-  Не думаю, что тебе это идет, - отвечает он, наклоняясь ниже, когда ноги Джеймса обхватывают его бедра, - снимай.

 

* * *

 

В Джеймса все-таки еще кое-что влезло, никаких сомнений. Хорошо, что Стив был с ним нежен на полу – жесткого секса он бы сейчас не осилил. Его наверняка бы стошнило, и он морщится, хотя от этой мысли ему и смешно. Плюс всегда хорошо, когда от ковра не остается натертостей.

На этот раз Джеймс завернут в халат, потому что это было проще, чем впихивать его непослушные конечности в водолазку. Взамен, Стив пошел за штанами или чем-то там.

Стив, Стив, Стив – все еще странно, так странно называть его Стивом. Джеймс теребит махровую ткань халата Роджерса, лежа на полу, - халат отличный. Джеймс утопает в нем, но он пахнет как Роджерс, и может на нем больше ничего нет, но Роджерс попросил Джарвиса поднять температуру в комнате, чтобы они не замерзли. Джеймс думает, обращается ли он так со всеми своими...

Что тут на самом деле представляет собой Джеймс? Очередную победу?

Секс-на-две-ночи?

Он чуть было не подумал, обращается ли Роджерс так со всеми своими _мужчинами,_ и эта мысль куда страннее, чем хотелось бы думать Джеймсу. Конечно, очевидно, что подобная возможность существует. И Джеймс совершенно необязательно бы об этом услышал, потому что Роджерс не всегда в центре внимания публики. Никто из Мстителей, на самом деле, сейчас не привлекает внимания, во всяком случае не каким-то существенным образом.

Когда Джеймс был моложе – то есть, ребенком, - Капитан Америка был на обложках всех таблоидов. Его любили обсуждать в газетах, про него вели блоги, снимали фильмы и писали, про него и про остальных Мстителей.

Джеймс счастлив, что сейчас все так, как есть – счастлив, что газеты не гоняются за Коммандером Роджерсом или Мстителями с таким упорством, и что – а это верно в отношении множества людей, не только Мстителей, - сейчас приходится дважды задуматься, прежде чем публиковать какую-то историю, снять какое-то видео с новостями.

Но это также означает, что он понятия не имеет, сколько победных зарубок на столбике кровати Роджерса, кровати Стива.

И Джеймс один раз уже размышлял в подобном ключе. Если это все, чего Роджерс хочет от их встреч, - это не конец света, нет, сэр. Роджерс очень, очень привлекательный. Он потрясающе выглядит, он смешно шутит, он хорошо пахнет и чистоплотен. Он платит за кофе, китайскую еду, пиццу и...

Мысли Джеймса со скрежетом замирают – так, ладно, черт, погодите, блин.

Неужели...

Черт, неужели поэтому Роджерс купил ему кофе? Поэтому Роджерс кормил его китайской едой и пиццей, типа, неужели Джеймс получает... _еду_ взамен на _секс?_ Это абсурдно. Не может быть.

Потому что... он стоит куда большего? Но еще и потому, что он этого не делает. _Ни за что_ он не стал бы этого делать...

Неужели он именно это и делает?

Он плотнее запахивает халат и садится, жуя губу. Он смотрит в том направлении, куда ушел Роджерс.

Джеймс встает. Кофе в кофеварке должен быть независимым-от-намерений, верно? Он может притвориться, что да. Он наливает себе кружку – чувствует себя полным идиотом, когда ему приходится рыться в шкафчиках, чтобы найти две кружки, потому что ему нужны две кружки, но это кухня Стива Роджерса, и Джеймс по ней лазает, – берет одну кружку и наливает в нее кофе так, как ему нравится, а вторую кружку оставляет рядом, потому что он не знает, как Роджерс любить пить кофе. Он никуда не отходит – упаси боже его запнуться о собственные ноги и разлить кофе на красивый кремовый ковер Роджерса – но он поворачивается и опирается о кухонную рабочую поверхность и подносит кружку к губам.

Это хороший кофе, но кроме того, тот факт, что кружка находится у его лица, позволяет ему скрыть его выражение, пока он не разберется, что происходит.

Роджерс возвращается в одних спортивных штанах и армейских жетонах, что нечестно, и вообще читерство, и он хмурится, поворачиваясь посмотреть на кухню. Прямо приятно видеть, как проясняется его лицо, когда он замечает Джеймса.

 - Вот ты где, - говорит он.

\- Я перешел сюда, - говорит Джеймс своей кофейной кружке, и Роджерс кивает, подходя к нему.

\- Я вижу, - говорит он.

Безо всяких вступлений – и Джеймс находит это волнующим, что он знает, насколько Стив Роджерс...

Как культурно сказать озабоченный?

И Джеймс один из немногих людей на планете, кто знает!

\- Иди сюда, - говорит Роджерс, хотя Джеймс не двигается вообще, это Роджерс буквально идет к нему, говоря это.

Но потом он берет кружку из рук Джеймса и вытягивает одну длинную руку, чтобы поставить ее вне зоны, где они могли бы ее опрокинуть.

В конце концов он оказывается прямо перед Джеймсом, но не прижимая его к столешнице, потому что, да, Роджерс крайне сексуален, но когда тебе в спину врезается твердый край кухонной столешницы – это типа вообще не сексуально.

Роджерс кладет ладони на бедра Джеймса, поверх единственного слоя махровой ткани, так что жар от его рук сильно ощущается, но контакта с кожей нет. Джеймс знает, что он точно делает это нарочно. Роджерс сжимает пальцы сильнее, и Джеймсу удается не взвизгнуть, когда Роджерс поднимает его на край столешницы, словно он весит примерно столько же, сколько, может быть, _одна_ пицца, но он весьма к этому близок.

Но потом Роджерс целует его и раздвигает полы халата в стороны, его теплые ладони скользят вверх по бедрам Джеймса, и Джеймсу...

Джеймсу действительно это нравится.

Роджерс уже между его ног, потому что они так стояли, но одна из его массивных ручищ скользит вверх, по плечу Джеймса и в его волосы, обхватывая его затылок, словно он драгоценный, чтобы их тела состыковались еще лучше, а другая его рука блуждает повсюду, и Джеймс тянется к нему, ласкает теплую гладкую кожу поверх твердых мускулов, исследует грудь и плечи Роджерса кончиками пальцев. Его мышцы груди широкие, между ними покоятся его жетоны, соски твердые, его живот жесткий и бугристый, а ширина его плеч просто несправедливая, и Джеймс сдается и прикасается к нему только потому, что это так _приятно._

\- Я все еще могу что-нибудь заказать на десерт, - говорит он, но Джеймс знает, почему он это говорит, - это просто повод использовать так его _голос._

Губы Роджерса скользят по щеке Джеймса, к его мочке уха, а потом к мягкой коже за ним, ниже, вдоль его яремной вены, и Джеймс притягивает его еще ближе руками и ногами. Роджерс легко повинуется, вжимаясь в тело Джеймса. Тому нужно лишь откинуть голову назад, чтобы Роджерс отодвинул воротник халата, когда Роджерс говорит:

 - Уверен,  что ты больше ничего не хочешь? – и в его голосе слышна улыбка, его зубы скользят по коже Джеймса.

И понятно, что он просто ведет себя сексуально, и говорит двусмысленностями, и все такое, и Джеймсу это очень нравится, но он нервничает и волнуется, и поэтому вместо того, чтобы засмеяться или сказать что-то умное, он говорит:

 - Ты что, пытаешься меня купить? – и тут же страстно желает, чтобы он буквально никогда не появлялся на свет.

Роджерс замер, доходит до него, и он не убирает руки из волос Джеймса, но он отодвигается назад, чтобы посмотреть на него. Расстояние между ними не больше пятнадцати сантиметров, но это позволяет Джеймсу видеть недоумение на лице Роджерса.

 - Это... – говорит он, и наступает очень долгая пауза, - ...поэтому ты не позвонил?

И, нет, ладно, Джеймс ошибался.

 _Сейчас_ он страстно желает, чтобы он буквально никогда не появлялся на свет, не только потому, что это было одно из самых позорных предложений, что он когда-либо необдуманно озвучивал, но еще и потому, что он не представлял, что Капитан Америка способен звучать так, словно он уже смирился, и что его улыбка при этом будет настолько душераздирающе выглядеть.

* * *

 

Это бы все объясняло. И это очень добрая неправда, если таким образом Джеймс пытается пощадить его самолюбие.

Это не кажется правдой – это точно – но, возможно, он ошибается. В конце концов, это не самая идеальная ситуация, в отношении которой Стив мог бы оставаться в неведении. Стив никогда в жизни не платил за секс, а также, насколько ему известно, он не нанимал никого с подобными намерениями, но если подумать, то в этой ситуации это вроде как все объясняет?

_Купи мне кофе, и я последую за тобой, куда угодно._

_Мой бывший... ээ, купил мне это..._

Ты хочешь, чтобы я купил тебе еще один кофе.

_Это приглашение?_

Джеймс не кажется одним из тех, кому необходимо подрабатывать подобным образом, но Стив не неандерталец, несмотря на неизменное мнение некоторых представителей прессы и публики. Он знает, что такое секс, и что такое наркотики, и как работает Интернет.

И он не имеет в виду, что знает в каком-то стариковском смысле. Обычно люди считают, когда он про это упоминает, что он имеет в виду, что просто слышал об этом, примерно представляет, что эти вещи существуют. Но все не так – Стив знает, как трахаться, скучает по расслабону от хорошего косяка, и у него есть конкретный набор категорий, которые доставляют ему особенное удовольствие на конкретных порносайтах.

Он знает о работниках секс-индустрии – когда-то он жил в районе, где таких было полно, и они все к нему вполне хорошо относились, и...

И сейчас, в это время, он в основном слышит упоминания о работниках секс-индустрии в связи с тем, что с ними по-прежнему обращаются не по-человечески. Он помнит Тутси, и Шарм, и Детку Руфь, и те жизни, что они вели на углу его улицы много лет тому назад, и опасности, с которыми они сталкивались. Он знает о стриптизершах, и порноактрисах, и всем таком, и он знает о тех, кто занимается сексом в обмен на подарки.

Но когда ему в голову приходят эти мысли, Стив осознает... что он мог бы с этим жить, если дело действительно в этом. Он платил бы, сколько должен, если он должен, потому что если Джеймсу нужны деньги, значит Джеймсу нужны деньги. И если Джеймсу нужен богатый папик, Стив с этим тоже сможет жить. Прежде всего потому, что это не первый раз, когда он обдумывал отношения на подобной основе, – конечно, какое-то время он об этом не думал, и он был весьма юн в последний раз, когда он всерьез задумывался об _обеих сторонах_ подобной договоренности.

Для кого-то, у кого к тому времени в запасе было почти тридцать лет одиночества, сама идея быть на содержании являлась по большому счету фантазией, но тем не менее весьма притягательной.

Стиву куда больше нравится идея быть богатым папиком, чем он мог бы подумать, вообще-то, он легко может представить, как осыпает подарками Джеймса, водит его в безумно дорогие заведения и проводит все время, что он должен был бы высиживать на важных, скучных мероприятиях, вместо этого в постели с Джеймсом.

И он собирается это озвучить. Он успевает произнести:

 - Потому что, если ты хочешь, чтобы это работало так, то...

 - Я не позвонил, потому что ты – это ты, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив чувствует, как остатки надежды, за которые он цеплялся, уходят на дно, словно воздушный шарик из свинца.

Ну конечно.

 - Понятно, - говорит он.

 - Я подумал, ну знаешь, это же Коммандер Роджерс, он наверное занят, может, это вообще не его номер... я отговорил себя звонить, - говорит Джеймс, выдавливая слова очень тихим голосом, - думал, ты будешь занят.

 - Ага, - говорит Стив.

Несколько секунд он обдумывает это, рассматривает это заявление. Верит ли он на самом деле, что кто-то, настолько привлекательный и умный как Джеймс, станет отговаривать себя от того, чтобы позвонить мужчине, который специально оставил ему свой номер?

Джеймс привлекателен и умен, но ему еще и всего двадцать один год. Стив отговаривал себя от множества идиотских вещей, когда он был в этом возрасте – уговаривал уклониться от драки, о которой было понятно, что все кончится плохо, еще до ее начала, например, или проигнорировать притяжение, которое, возможно, оказалось бы взаимным, если бы он только убедил себя задать вопрос вместо того, чтобы убеждать себя этого не делать.

Джеймс умен, но он еще толком не пожил. Поверить ему выгодно для них обоих.

\- Я не буду занят следующие две недели, - тихо и мягко говорит Стив, - у тебя есть домашние животные, Джеймс?

Джеймс отодвигается назад, нахмуривается, смотрит на него, и он выглядит ровно настолько юным, как и положено в его возрасте, уголки его роскошного рта опущены вниз, брови сведены вместе, и, несмотря на это, на лбу у него ни морщинки.

 - Нет? – отвечает он.

 - Тогда почему бы тебе не остаться на ночь? – предлагает Стив.

Джеймс закусывает нижнюю губу, проводит глазами по Стиву вверх-вниз. Стив дает ему подумать, ждет, пока Джеймс бросает взгляд на дверь апартаментов, и диван, и пол, а потом в направлении спальни – все те места, где они побывали.

Потом он кивает один раз.

 - Ладно, - выдыхает он.

Стив целует его, говорит - «Держись крепче,» - прижимаясь губами к губам Джеймса, и тот либо знает, либо догадывается, что собирается сделать Стив, и обвивает его бедра ногами, когда Стив поднимает его со столешницы

Это не заставляет его напрягаться. Стив раньше поднимал бетонные балки и автобусы – Джеймс легкий, как перышко, такой худенький, хоть его тело и говорит о том, что он качается. И Стиву не нужно видеть, куда именно он идет, чтобы туда дойти, когда он шагает в свою спальню с Джеймсом в обнимку.

* * *

 

Джеймс и не знал, что его тело на такое способно. Он многое читал в Интернете, и в бульварных романах, и на форумах, и в чатах, и он всегда думал, что эта фишка про ощущение, словно паришь в воздухе, - это просто метафора, но вот только он на самом деле не уверен, является ли все еще его сознание частью его тела.

Он лежит на спине посреди славной, упругой постели Роджерса, свет выключен и его глаза почти закрыты, а тело Роджерса целиком залито оранжево-золотистым ночным свечением Манхэттена. Он словно сон, словно мечта, обнаженный, как и Джеймс, но на коленях между его ног, нависая над ним на матрасе. Джеймс утопает в подушках, абсолютно расслабленный, когда Роджерс входит в него, снова и снова, медленно и плавно, так, словно наслаждение – это высота, на которой Джеймс может парить, он чувствует себя так, словно он в воде, или в невесомости, или типа того – он почти уверен,  что наполовину спит.

Но Роджерс постоянно проверяет, достаточно ли он осознает происходящее, а Джеймс просто смотрит на него, на это физически идеальное воплощение истины, справедливости и т.д., и т.п., и не понимает, как, черт побери, он показался привлекательным подобному человеку.

 - Скажи мне, - голос Роджерса тихий, мягкий и настойчивый, как все, что он делает, - скажи мне, когда почти будешь кончать.

Джеймс так и делает, он не смог бы иначе, и Роджерс только улыбается, и подбадривает его, и продлевает удовольствие им обоим еще немножко.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Наслаждаешься обедом? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Роджерс приподнимает одну идеальную бровь, глядя на него.  
> \- Это только закуска, - отвечает он. - Мое основное блюдо еще не закончило завтракать.

Джеймс просыпается от того, что Коммандер Стивен Г. Роджерс проводит крепкими теплыми пальцами по его волосам. До этого Джеймс на сто процентов спал, и он не вздрагивает только потому, что он прежде всего замечает прикосновение, и отличную кровать, и _реально_ классные подушки.

А потом он вспоминает, где находится.

 - Врблех? – спрашивает Джеймс, его кожа кажется горячей и мягкой на ощупь, и Стив смеется.

Джеймс поворачивается на месте, где он лежал почти зарывшись лицом в подушки, и щурится, глядя на глыбу солнечного сияния, которая смотрит на него сверху вниз, а потом вздрагивает с такой силой, что ему вроде как становится больно дышать. На мгновение он встретился глазами с кем-то, кого он никогда раньше не видел.

 - Ой, извини, - серьезно говорит Роджерс, - извини, я не подумал, что ты так сильно отреагируешь.

Джеймс моргает, глядя на него, потом опирается на руки и садится, чтобы получше рассмотреть его.

 - Сколько времени я проспал? – спрашивает он, лишь наполовину в шутку.

У Роджерса на лице русая поросль, в которой в определенных, симметричных местах пробивается седина, потому что ну разумеется, но это практически уже настоящая борода. Еще на нем надеты только его серые спортивные штаны, но это Джеймс может игнорировать минутку или шесть.

 - Всего одну ночь, - говорит ему Роджерс. – Это происходит, если я не побреюсь.

Джеймс чувствует, как его глаза вылазят на лоб.

 - Как долго ты не брился? – спрашивает он.

\- Весь день и всю ночь, - отвечает Роджерс, - но потом я сходил на пробежку, а потом я позавтракал. А потом я приготовил поздний завтрак для тебя.

Джеймс замечает, что на тумбочке стоит поднос, полный еды, и, ладно, да, черт побери, Джеймс не собирается от этого отказываться.

 - Извини, что запаниковал, - говорит он, и Роджерс жестом предлагает ему устроиться поудобнее.

 - Все нормально, - Роджерс ставит поднос на ноги Джеймсу, - я понимаю.

Джеймс уже открыл было рот, чтобы пошутить о том, как это стремно – проснуться и подумать, что прошла неделя или типа того, но потом он вспоминает, с кем разговаривает, вспоминает, что мягкое « _я понимаю_ » - это не бессмысленная дежурная фраза.

К тому же, там _бекон!_

Роджерс начинает перемещаться по комнате – он не сидит с ним на кровати, но остается поблизости. Он уходит в ванную и возвращается чисто выбритым, он роется на полках, на минуту или две уходит в гардеробную. Он одевается, он уходит и возвращается снова – он явно занятой человек. Джеймс размышляет, насколько правильной может оказаться его первоначальная оценка занятости Роджерса.

Когда Роджерс возвращается, он приносит тарелку холодной пиццы. Джеймс ему совсем не завидует. У него на подносе вафли, бекон, яичница, сосиски, круассаны, бейгл с лососем и сливочным сыром, булочка, в которой, как ему кажется, пармезан и зелень...

И свежий кофе на тумбочке рядом с чем-то, что, вероятно, является коктейлем «мимоза». Джеймс не особо их любит – он не фанат апельсинового сока или шампанского – но он скорее всего все равно его выпьет. Потому что ему теперь можно, прежде всего, но еще и потому, что Роджерс каким-то образом для него это добыл.

 - Где ты все это достал? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Роджерс смотрит на него.

 - В башне полно мест с едой, - отвечает он, - в следующий раз я что-нибудь испеку.

Джеймс близок к обмороку.

\- Ты умеешь печь? – говорит он.

 - Я умею много чего, - отвечает Роджерс, - я весьма самодостаточный.

Джеймс щурится, притворяясь раздраженным его сарказмом, но его рот полон, так что он ничего не говорит, пока его рот не остается пустым, и примерно тогда же Роджерс откусывает кусок черствого теста, холодного соуса и затвердевшего сыра.

\- Наслаждаешься обедом? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Роджерс приподнимает одну идеальную бровь, глядя на него.

 - Это только закуска, - отвечает он. -  Мое основное блюдо еще не закончило завтракать.

Джеймс смеется так внезапно, что ему приходится спустя секунду прикрыть рот рукой. Роджерс притворяется, будто не в восторге, но Джеймс видит, как на его лице пробивается улыбка.

Он почти закончил есть, когда он придумывает, что еще спросить:

 - Если у тебя так растет борода, почему у тебя нет волос на груди?

 - Честно? – говорит Роджерс. – Понятия не имею.

* * *

 

Когда Джеймс заканчивает завтрак, а также то, что они оба решили считать «десертом», он принимает душ еще раз. Для него в ванной лежит полотенце, и стоит куда больше разных бутылочек, чем в прошлый раз, и Джеймс разрывается между тем, попробовать ли новые или воспользоваться тем же, что в прошлый раз. В прошлый раз была только одна бутылочка, значит, это должно быть то, чем пользуется сам Роджерс. Но что если новые маленькие бутылочки чем-то важны?

Он снова пользуется тем же, чем Роджерс. Если у него когда-нибудь появится необходимость воспользоваться душем «в следующий раз», тогда он спросит.

У раковины лежит зубная щетка, все еще в упаковке, и бритва, и он пользуется обеими, а потом поворачивается, раздумывая, что делать дальше, когда замечает висящий на внутренней стороне двери халат. Это не халат Роджерса, потому что вчера он видел его на нем, и халат был белым.

Этот халат серый, и ткань больше похожа на флис, чем на махровую, настолько он пушистый. На одном отвороте вышиты большие буквы, и он короче – похоже, что либо он сделан для кого-то, кто сантиметров на 20 ниже Роджерса, либо будет выглядеть почти непристойно на человеке ростом с Роджерса. В любом случае, халат дизайнерский, а он тут гость.

Это скорее всего принадлежит Роджерсу –верх от домашнего костюма или типа того. А тот халат, что был на нем вчера, наверное, запасной.

Он высовывает голову из ванной и замечает белый махровый халат на спинке одного из стульев, поэтому его он и надевает, будучи не уверен в том, где именно его одежда. На этот раз она не лежит в углу, аккуратно свернутая, так что ему нужно будет спросить и про это.

Он идет в гостиную, подол толстого белого халата покачивается у его лодыжек, и Роджерс поворачивается к нему с улыбкой, которая тут же чуть угасает. Он отводит глаза в сторону, потом снова смотрит на Джеймса.

 - Серый не твой цвет? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх.

 - Я думал, это твой, - говорит он.

Роджерс осматривает его с ног до головы, и Джеймсу хочется прикрыться, хоть он уже и одет. Глаза у Роджерса очень, очень пронзительные. Они синие, как у самого Джеймса, но это не какой-то особый оттенок синего. Они не похожи на небо или море, или воспоминания о лете, они просто синие, но в них столько всего скрыто – столько ума, внимания, опыта и решимости. Они могли бы быть скучно-серыми, и это бы ничего не изменило – Джеймс все равно чувствовал бы этот взгляд на себе так, словно он прожигает дыры в его одежде и способен сосчитать все поры на его коже.

 - Мой _надет_ на тебе, - замечает он, и это не звучит как обвинение или упрек.

Это просто, открыто – нейтральный тон с единственным значением, и все равно Джеймс почти чувствует, что должен снять халат.  

 - Я могу дать тебе передохнуть, - взгляд Роджерса неподвижен, он не моргает, глядя на него, - или мы можем повторить еще раз.

 - Ээ, - Джеймс сейчас вообще не способен на красноречие, - я, ээ, я... может чуть попозже?

 - Конечно, - Роджерс не сводит с него глаз еще минуту.

Когда он наконец отводит взгляд, это ощущается, словно между ними разорвали физически ощутимую нить, – Джеймс инстинктивно почти отшатывается назад. И ему _действительно_ нужно передохнуть. Ему двадцать один год, но Роджерс сверхчеловек, а Джеймс завтра планирует быть в состоянии ходить.

Но это соблазнительно – на самом деле соблазнительно, куда более соблазнительно, чем все остальное, что может ему сейчас прийти в голову. И если Роджерс вдруг вздумает спросить, уверен ли он, Джеймс сомневается, что решимость ему не изменит.

Роджерс иначе одет сегодня, полностью, вместо того, чтобы тусоваться в одних штанах. На нем всего лишь джинсы и майка, но и в этом он выглядит потрясающе. Над ним раньше подшучивали в сети, из-за того, как сидит его одежда. Таблоиды и блоги любителей драмы не успокаивались на тему отсутствия у него стиля, смеялись над тем, что он, казалось, не в состоянии покупать одежду нужного размера.

Как только Джеймс дорос до того, чтобы это читать, он возненавидел их, независимо от того, считал ли он, что они правы или нет. Прежде всего, если Стив Роджерс не знал, как одеваться в двадцать первом веке, живя в новом мире с новыми технологиями и утратив _всех, кого он знал,_ какое _черт побери_ право имели озлобленные, бестактные зеваки и _подлецы_ что-то вякать, пользуясь анонимностью своих экранов компьютеров и защитой подпевал, сидящих в уютных кабинетах?

И, возможно, изначально все так и было.

Разумеется, это и вопрос практичности – никто не собирается выходить на пробежку в брюках клеш и накидке, к примеру. Кашемировый комбинезончик – не самый фантастически удачный вариант для сражения с роботами-убийцами, вот вам еще пример. Но появляться в вечерних телепередачах в вызывающих повышенное слюноотделение идеально подогнанных костюмах высокого качества или «ненароком» показываться на митингах, посвященных определенным проблемам, которым явно не помешает побольше внимания общественности, в футболке, которая облегает, как вторая кожа, с хвостом из папарацци, привлеченных именно этим?

Стив Роджерс был признан одним из лучших тактиков в истории. Джеймс никогда не мог понять, почему люди ожидали, что это как-то изменится.

Сейчас, однако, они не на митинге и не на телевидении, они не пытаются поднять рейтинги или продать фото, на этом не заработать денег. Что означает, что Роджерс, сидящий на одном краю дивана и читающий самую-что-ни-на-есть-настоящую газету, устроил своего рода шоу исключительно для одного Джеймса.

И разве от этого не захватывает дух?

Потому что это точно соски Роджерса проглядывают сквозь ткань.

 - Холодно? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Роджерс даже не поднимает глаз от газеты.

 - Нет, - отвечает он, тоном, который предполагает, что он точно знает, почему Джеймс его об этом спрашивает. – Хочешь, я включу Netflix?

Джеймс кивает, настороженно следя за Роджерсом, как антилопа могла бы следить за гепардом.  Точно так же, он знает, что у него нет ни малейшего шанса, если Роджерс решит включить обаяние (он вообще его выключает хоть иногда?).

Стив просит Джарвиса сделать это, потому что ну конечно, и Джеймс видит маленькую иконку с подписью «Джеймс», его собственный доступ, уже настроенный для него к аккаунту Роджерса.

 - Смотри, что хочешь, - говорит Стив.

 - Можно, я сперва возьму кофе? – спрашивает Джеймс, и _тогда_ Стив переводит глаза на него.

 - Разумеется? – отвечает он. – Пицца тоже осталась, если хочешь подогреть себе.

И спустя пять минут, когда Джеймс усаживается с кофе и тарелкой чуть теплой пиццы – плюс кофе для Роджерса, за что Джеймс получает маленькую благодарную улыбку, – он уже знает, что хочет посмотреть.

 - Я примерно на середине сезона « ~~Сверх~~ **человека** » (прим. перев. – сериал выдуман автором), - он смотрит на Роджерса, ожидая подтверждения.

 - Я слышал про него, - говорит тот, - я видел рекламу на Таймс-сквер.

Джеймс кивает:

 - Супергерои утратили свои силы, - говорит он.

 - Ммм, им всегда хорошо удавались злободневные темы. Полагаю, сейчас все так и есть.

Ненадолго наступает тишина, Роджерс, кажется, погружается в какие-то воспоминания. Но потом он слегка встряхивает головой.

 -Смотри конечно, - говорит он, - что хочешь.

И Джеймс устраивается поудобнее и смотрит несколько серий « ~~Сверх~~ **человека** », которые через проектор показываются на стене гостиной. Он слишком много знает про этот сериал, как и все, кто за ним следит, что означает, никто даже не пытается притворяться, что в сериале не показывают изначальных Мстителей.

 

* * *

 

Примерно к середине первой серии, которую смотрит Джеймс, Роджерс меняет газету на планшет и начинает что-то читать. Он приподнимает одну руку в направлении Джеймса, и у того уходит секунда, чтобы понять, что Роджерс хочет _обнимашек._ Джеймс пододвигается ближе, как только осознает это. Так что Роджерс читает свою книгу, а Джеймс смотрит свой сериал, четыре серии подряд, после чего решает бросить.

(Это сразу после серии про Брайана и Бьорна, когда заставка следующей серии показывается в черно-белом. Все, кто фанатеет от Итана, персонажа, который ранее мог путешествовать во времени, знают, что черно-белые серии показывают его воспоминания о прошлом.

Почему-то Джеймсу кажется, что смотреть это было бы не особо удачной идеей.)

Он собирается спросить, можно ли ему попросить Джарвиса поставить что-нибудь другое, когда Роджерс заговаривает сам.

 - Не знаю, как ты себя чувствуешь, - он прижимается губами к макушке Джеймса, от его дыхания тепло до самого затылка, - но я подумал, что ты, возможно, захочешь пересесть.

Джеймс закусывает губу, когда рука Роджерса, невинно обхватившая его за талию полтора часа тому назад, напрягается, притягивая его поближе. Джеймс снова очень четко ощущает, как мало на нем одежды.

 - Где моя одежда? – интересуется он.

Хватка Роджерса слегка ослабевает.

 - Я... отдал ее в стирку, - говорит он, - она все еще в башне, разумеется. Если хочешь, я могу послать за ней сейчас.

 - Просто спросил, - Джеймс поворачивается на месте, поднимает ноги на диван и придвигается ближе.

Роджерс берет его за одну руку, помогает не потерять равновесие, когда он встает на колени, а оттуда ему только одна дорога – и это на колени к Роджерсу. И Джеймс садится верхом, ставит колени по обеим сторонам мощных бедер Роджерса, а тот притягивает его ближе, прижимает растущую эрекцию Джеймса к своему низу живота.

 - Ммм, - бормочет Роджерс, и звук отзывается эхом по телу Джеймса, а потом одна рука Роджерса оказывается на его заднице, другая на затылке, и они целуются.

Джеймс немедленно открывает рот, стонет, неспособный контролировать себя, - у Роджерса хорошо получаются многие вещи, в том числе и это, и он целуется так, словно одновременно у него есть все время на свете и не осталось времени вообще. Джеймс ощущает каждую каплю отчаянного, сильного желания, скрытую в этом, но Роджерс не дает ему ускориться, медленно гладит его по спине, поворачивает его голову то в одну сторону, то в другую.

В какой-то момент он отрывается от его губ и оттягивает голову Джеймса назад за волосы – не сильно, но настойчиво, – покрывая поцелуями горло Джеймса, как только он открывает его. Джеймс просто упирается руками в теплую ткань на крепких мускулах груди Роджерса и закрывает глаза, улыбается.

Вздох Джеймса превращается в смешок, он опускает одну руку и трогает его через джинсы. Джеймс даже не помнит, когда в последний раз он с кем-то целовался на диване вот так, но Роджерс явно получает удовольствие – а еще у него это очень хорошо получается, – и ему даже не холодно, хотя он и покрывается мурашками в следующий раз, когда кончики пальцев Роджерса скользят вдоль его позвоночника.

Руки Роджерса обхватывают его плотнее, сильные и теплые, и Роджерс целует его снова.

Проходит еще пару секунд, прежде чем Роджерс позволяет ему снова откинуть голову, а потом он убирает одну руку и вдруг раздается глухой стук, который Джеймс чувствует всем телом, и ему кажется, что он падает.

Он вскрикивает, отодвигаясь, хотя Роджерс крепко его держит, и он похож на кота, который стырил сметанки, ленивая улыбка снова на его губах, таких розовых и влажных, глаза полуоткрыты.

\- Спинка откидывается,  - пульс Джеймса постепенно снова замедляется, - точно.

Роджерс только посмеивается, притягивает Джеймса снова к себе, и теперь они почти лежат, на удлинившемся сидении с наклоненной спинкой. Это почти как сидеть на нем верхом, и у Джеймса полностью встает от мысли об этом. Не то чтобы он мог это скрыть – халат и так особо ничего не маскировал, а теперь, когда он опускает взгляд вниз, он видит, как кончик его члена приподнимает махровую ткань.

Роджерс тоже опускает глаза, негромко смеется, и звучит это так, словно он абсолютно этим восхищен, и одним пальцем он отодвигает полу халата в сторону.

 - Смотрится смешно, - говорит Джеймс, когда его член выглядывает наружу.

 - Ммм, - Роджерс проводит по нижней стороне члена кончиком одного пальца.

Это напоминает Джеймсу, будто он щекочет подбородок маленькому зверьку.

 - _Ты_ смешной, - говорит он.

 - О, несомненно, - соглашается Роджерс.

Он выглядит совершенно недостаточно растрепанным, и поэтому Джеймс погружает пальцы в волосы Роджерса, что, как оказывается, совершенно верное решение.

Улыбка Роджерса застывает, его ресницы трепещут, и он стонет, глубоким гортанным звуком. Джеймс массирует кончиками пальцев, и Роджерс оставляет в покое его член, обеими руками обхватывает его голову и целует на этот раз так, словно они оба могут просто растаять в подушках.

Джеймс сдвигается еще немного вперед, так что его волосы свисают вокруг них, а Роджерс полностью вытягивается под ним. Кончики его пальцев обнаруживают колючий участок в волосах Роджерса, и в одно невероятно серьезное мгновение он осознает, что Роджерс может и быстро заживает, но его волосы немного отстают. Он ощупывает более короткую полоску в волосах Роджерса, кроме которой больше ничего не напоминает о его серьезной травме головы.

\- Эй, - шепчет Джеймс, когда Роджерс снова начинает целовать его в шею, огромные ручищи скользят по всему его телу, - погоди.

Роджерс повинуется, отодвигается и смотрит на него, обводит всего взглядом, _проверяет все ли в порядке._

\- Нет, у меня все хорошо, - отвечает Джеймс на вопрос, который Роджерс не озвучил.

\- Согласен, - говорит Роджерс, и Джеймс фыркает.

 - Удачно подлизался, - заверяет его Джеймс, - но я хочу сам все сделать на этот раз.

Роджерс смотрит на него так, словно на какое-то время он заговорил на другом языке.

 - Не хочешь еще раз повторить? – говорит он, и Джеймс улыбается, прикусывает нижнюю губу, как люди делают только в кино, и изо все сил старается посмотреть на Роджерса из-под ресниц.

 - Я сказал, - повторяет он, одной рукой нажимая на грудь Роджерса, хотя тот и не пытается сесть. Но, Джеймс опускает другую руку на живот Роджерса, находит и сжимает пальцами толстый, наполовину твердый член, лежащий вдоль линии, где бедро Роджерса встречается с его торсом, покрытый джинсовой тканью, которая абсолютно никак не скрывает его очертания. – Я хочу сам все сделать на этот раз.

Все поведение Роджерса меняется, его руки замирают на теле Джеймса, его пальцы подрагивают. Он выглядит куда серьезнее, намного менее уверенным, и Джеймс думает, не перешел ли он какую-то границу.

\- Я, - Роджерс слегка качает головой, - ты... тебе не обязательно это делать.

Джеймс этого не ожидал.

 - Я знаю, - говорит он, - в смысле, я хочу, но если тебе нужна причина, то считай это типа я сделал себе перерыв.

Роджерс только пялится на него, очевидно думая одновременно миллион и еще одну мысль и не находя в себе силы озвучить ни одну из них.

 - Ладно, - он расстегивает ширинку Роджерса, более не рассусоливая.

 - Это... – говорит Роджерс, но Джеймс больше об этом не задумывается.

Если Роджерс хочет, чтобы он остановился, если бы Роджерс захотел, чтобы он остановился, - это было бы несложно осуществить.

Джеймс видел видео, в которых Капитан Америка ударом ноги отбрасывает _небольшие машины_ посреди напряженной схватки. «Несложно» не то слово – у Джеймса не было бы никаких шансов.

Роджерс все еще смотрит на его лицо, все еще пялится, сведя брови и сжав губы, но Джеймс достает его член из джинсов, дважды проводит по нему рукой, и кажется, что он нашел какой-то волшебный выключатель.

Глаза Роджерса закрываются, ресницы трепещут, рот чуть приоткрывается на тишайшем, самом сексуальном стоне, что Джеймс когда-либо от кого-либо слышал (ладно, его мнение предвзято, и у него не настолько большой опыт, но _черт побери_ ). Ему кажется, что Роджерс поднимает подбородок, но на самом деле его голова просто откидывается назад.

 - Ты был напряжен, да? – спрашивает Джеймс, а потом Роджерс так заметно расслабляется и утопает в кресле, что Джеймс опускается вместе с ним сантиметров на восемь, почти словно его тело начало расходиться по швам. – Господи, ты реально _был_ напряжен.

Роджерс выглядит так, словно кто-то открыл его клетку или расшнуровал его корсет или что-то типа того – его грудная клетка _гигантская_ , когда она так расправляется – и Джеймс его просто поглаживает, тщательно, уверенно и медленно, наблюдает за тем, как начинает оттягиваться крайняя плоть, когда он твердеет под пальцами Джеймса, улыбается, когда его пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются, когда его руки приподнимаются и снова падают.

 - Хмммммм, - вообще он выглядит так, словно вот-вот заснет.

Джеймс во всех смыслах потрясен – он видел парней, которые реально быстро заводятся, видел таких, что сразу же начинают помогать, но это выглядит так, словно Роджерс ждет-не дождется, чтобы это продлилось целый день. Джеймс чуть посмеивается, и брови Роджерса ползут вверх, глаза приоткрываются.

Он не то, чтобы улыбается, но его выражение куда менее зажатое, а его тело практически превратилось в жидкость.

Джеймс тянет за край майки Роджерса, заворачивает его и как следует общупывает его пресс, твердый, бугристый и четко обрисованный – Джеймс с нетерпением ждет, когда сможет заставить Роджерса обкончать его целиком. Роджерс позволяет ему сдвинуть ткань, и Джеймс думает, насколько продлится его везение, если он слегка обнаглеет.

Он задирает майку еще выше, и еще, пока не доходит до мышц груди Роджерса, а потом он останавливается, зажимает нижнюю губу между зубами, проводит кончиками пальцев по всем бугоркам, чтобы потратить еще пару секунд, но задирает майку еще больше, чуть выше.

Он открывает изгиб грудных мышц Роджерса, гладит их снизу, наблюдает, как соски Роджерса темнеют и затвердевают, когда ткань скользит по ним, выше них, пока из-под складок не появляются его жетоны, и он обнажен целиком от ключиц до коротких, жестких, золотистых завитков волос у основания его члена.

Джеймс не уверен, что делать дальше, но он и так зашел далеко, член Роджерса твердый, и горячий, и тяжелый, и толстый в его руке, и Джеймс не сможет сосать его под таким углом, - но и не уверен, что ему это прямо вот сейчас нужно делать. Ему нравится чувствовать его пальцами, нравится гладить его и смотреть, как отреагирует Роджерс, а тот следит за ним очень внимательно.

Его взгляд такой напряженный, такой неподвижный, и Джеймс облизывает губы, чтобы увидеть, как глаза Роджерса проследят за движением его языка, сжимает пальцы, чтобы увидеть, как Роджерс сделает медленный глубокий вдох, а потом проводит костяшками пальцев вдоль нижнего изгиба одной грудной мышцы, переворачивает руку, поглаживая один сосок подушечкой большого пальца. Ресницы Роджерса трепещут при этом, его брови чуть сдвигаются, и тогда Джеймс снова начинает медленно-но-уверенно водить одной рукой по его члену, одновременно наклоняясь вперед, не отводя глаза от глаз Роджерса как можно дольше, и обхватывает губами этот сосок.

Роджерс не то чтобы шипит при этом, его рот открыт, но Джеймс точно может видеть больше зубов, точно слышит движение воздуха, когда он задыхается, точно ощущает движение тела Роджерса – его ноги раздвигаются чуть шире, бедра лениво покачиваются вверх в следующий раз, когда рука Джеймса скользит вниз по его члену.

Джеймс не может удержаться, он улыбается, а Роджерс только перекатывает голову по плечам, потом приподнимает плечи, словно он не контролирует эти движения, его рот раскрывается шире. Джеймс вряд ли когда-либо видел нечто более сексуальное, и это _Джеймс сделал так, чтобы это случилось!_

Роджерс настолько тихий – Джеймс это уже заметил. Он издает звуки во время секса, если ему приходится напрягаться, и они разговаривали, но его голос всегда размеренный, и зачастую негромкий. Он не производит меньшего впечатления из-за этого, но он стонет так тихо, что это воспринимается, как секрет, и Джеймс кладет свою свободную руку на его другой сосок, ласкает его пальцами.

Голова Роджерса тут же снова откидывается назад, кажется, что он потягивается, как кот на солнышке, – Джеймс наверное никогда не был с кем-то, кому нравится _расслабляться_ во время секса, и это прекрасная картина, пусть даже его угол обзора слегка ограничен.

 - Эээ, мне... может потребоваться больше времени, - голос Роджерса звучит хрипловато, с придыханием.

Джеймс посмеивается ему в кожу, сжимает пальцы плотнее и приподнимает голову только, чтобы сказать:

 - Я никуда не тороплюсь.

* * *

 

Стив не знает, куда девать руки, – не ожидал таких ответных действий – но ему сложно думать из-за тумана, который обволакивает его мысли, когда все его нервные окончания словно поют. Для его тела странно ощущать боль в эти дни, но тем не менее он чувствует, как у него ноет в груди, каждая его клеточка напряжена до предела, словно магнитом притягивается к Джеймсу.

Стив осознает, даже когда думает об этом, как это нелепо, что нечто настолько простое и нечто настолько _сексуальное_ ощущается таким образом. Кажется, что все его тело желало _этого_ – не встречи, которая случилась месяц тому назад, не огромного количества секса, который у него был начиная со вчерашнего дня, но _этого,_ рук Джеймса на его теле, губ Джеймса, близости Джеймса.

Ему приходит в голову, что думать так – ужасно эгоистично с его стороны, - это молодой человек в два раза его младше, теоретически менее опытный (хотя, учитывая насколько не впечатляет любовная жизнь Стива, не обязательно), усталый и перетрудившийся, и при этом пытающийся помочь Стиву перебиться еще какое-то время, чтобы притормозить его идиотский неуправляемый паровоз либидо.

То, что Стив сидит вот так, словно это самая лучшая часть, - это реально, невероятно несправедливо.

Но ему от этого так _хорошо,_ как было хорошо днем, когда Джеймс смотрел свой сериал и разделял с ним пространство и тепло тела, как было хорошо прошлой ночью, когда он спал рядом с кем-то теплым, с кем-то, кто улыбался, когда он притягивал его поближе.

Из всего, что они сделали за прошедшие полтора дня, ничто его настолько не ошеломило, как вот это.

Его дыхание сбивается, пальцы сжимаются на диване – он хочет держаться, но он знает свою силу, и только когда Джеймс начинает покусывать его кожу, его рука автоматически поднимается и погружается в волосы Джеймса, чтобы удержать его на этом месте. Он не заставляет его силой, не прижимается вплотную, хотя его пальцы ноют от желания сделать это, он просто бережно придерживает голову Джеймса, вплетая пальцы в его все еще влажные волосы. Он приподнимает другую руку спустя минуту – он может быть осторожным даже в таком состоянии, он будет осторожен, пусть только Джеймс не останавливается, не уходит – и запускает пальцы под махровую ткань, просовывает их во впадинку под коленкой Джеймса, просто, чтобы закрепиться, чтобы его руки прикасались к Джеймсу.

Кажется, что для Джеймса это не в напряг, но Стив на самом деле не знает, в какой степени он играет роль, в какой степени просто хочет его ублажить. Если Джеймсу нужен перерыв, это нормально – может быть, он думал, что Стив не послушает его, если он просто скажет, может быть, он думал, что ему нужно как-то умаслить Стива. Ему не нравится то, что это значило бы тогда – не то, что, возможно, Джеймс ему не доверяет, а что, если он действительно не доверяет, то у него есть на это причина.

В тумане, заполнившем мозги Стива, это кажется логичным, – если Джеймс искренне считает, что Стив не послушает его, если он не даст что-то Стиву взамен, то кто-то когда-то заставил его так думать.

 - Джеймс, - Стив слышит, как его собственное дыхание прерывается и пытается не содрогнуться вместе с ним.

 - Ммм, - мурлыкает Джеймс ему в кожу, сжимает сильнее кулак, а пальцы его другой руки просто покоятся на теле Стива, словно они ничего особенного не делают, просто тихо сидят рядом.

Стив не уверен, как начать разговор на эту тему, но он точно хочет поговорить об этом в будущем, если Джеймс когда-либо снова это сделает, если Джеймсу опять понадобится перерыв. Если то, что происходит между ними, что бы это ни было, продлится достаточно долго, чтобы эта проблема возникла.

* * *

 

Джеймсу очень даже неплохо сейчас. Он всего пару раз озвучивал это, нечто, в чем люди не всегда признаются, даже если тоже так считают, - суть в том, что он это любит. Не секс – разумеется, он любит секс. Ему двадцать один и он наконец в состоянии в основном контролировать, когда и где у него возникает эрекция, и почти способен протянуть столько, сколько захочет. (А в тех случаях, когда нет... ну да ладно вам, это же _Стив Роджерс._ )

Ему нравится кончать с такой силой, что звенит в ушах, нравится, когда его качественно и жестко трахают, нравится проводить часы обнявшись и нравятся взаимные мастурбации. Ему нравится все от позы 69 до того, чтобы самому как следует засадить кому-то, но черт побери, иногда в подобных моментах есть нечто особенное.

Есть что-то странно интимное в том, чтобы находиться так близко к другому человеку и заботиться о них таким образом, нечто придающее силы в том, чтобы контролировать наслаждение другого, пусть даже он и думает только о том, как дать еще больше. Суть в том, что ему нравится держать красивый член в руках, а у Роджерса он такой, нравится жар и твердость, нравится движение бархатной кожи и то, как его партнер ведет себя, когда Джеймс с ними ласков.

Роджерс постепенно заводится, Джеймс чувствует это в напряжении его мышц и скорости дыхания, в том, как подрагивают его пальцы в волосах Джеймса и вжимаются под коленку Джеймса.

Он негромко постанывает, глаз почти не открывает и отворачивает голову, когда его тело двигается, и Джеймс не останавливается, не прекращает работать ни рукой, ни ртом, пока не чувствует, что Роджерс на финишной прямой.

\- О, - говорит он, и Джеймс смотрит, как он сводит брови, как открывается его рот, смотрит, как он _снова_ отворачивает голову, так что Джеймсу видна только нижняя сторона его челюсти, а потом его спина выгибается ровно настолько, что Джеймсу приходится сдвинуться вместе с ним, его бедра покачиваются под Джеймсом, и все его тело покрывается мурашками, которые бегут из-под его задранной майки, под губами Джеймса и между пальцами, которые он прижимает к животу Роджерса.

Его пальцы выпускают ногу Джеймса, его голову, хотя и остаются в его волосах, и он говорит:

 - О, о, - и кончает, заливая все пальцы Джеймса, при этом видно, как сокращается его пресс, когда он откидывает назад голову.

Он лежит молча и неподвижно еще несколько мгновений, а потом его плечи вздрагивают и поворачиваются внутрь, его голова приподнимается, и потом еще раз спустя секунду, его рот открывается, а глаза зажмуриваются.

Джеймс продолжает держать его в напряжении еще пару секунд, пока Роджерс выпрямляется и скручивается еще несколько раз, а потом он хоть и не хватает Джеймса за руку, чтобы остановить его, но выглядит так, словно вот-вот потянется за ней, так что Джеймс все равно останавливается.

Роджерс тут же обмякает на сиденье, его ноги расслабляются под телом Джеймса, руки падают в стороны, он дышит глубоко и часто, и его глаза по-прежнему закрыты. Он чуть повернут в одну сторону, и когда он открывает глаза, то выглядит так, словно все произошедшее его удивило.

Джеймс очень-очень доволен собой, а Роджерс еще даже не потерял эрекцию.

 - Хочешь еще раз? – спрашивает он, и Роджерс хмурится, мотает головой.

Он снова погружает пальцы одной руки в волосы Джеймса и притягивает его к себе. Джеймс ожидает более глубокого поцелуя, чем получает – короткий, с закрытым ртом, – но это все равно приятно, и спустя мгновение Роджерс снова расслабляется.

Как приятно, позволяет себе подумать Джеймс, что это все благодаря ему.

Все это, со Стивом Роджерсом? Да, Джеймс позволяет себе внутренне ликовать.

* * *

 

Позже, когда Джеймс делает кофе, и Роджерс говорит ему, что он не должен чувствовать себя обязанным делать что-либо, что ему не хочется делать, Джеймс смотрит на него с подчеркнуто глупым выражением лица и спрашивает:

 - Кто тебя обидел? – и Роджерс в ответ смотрит на него с непониманием. Джеймс чувствует, как слегка заливается краской.

 - Э, извини, это такая штука из Интернета, - объясняет он. – Эта... – он прочищает горло, - эта фраза подразумевает, что поведение кого-либо является непосредственным результатом имевшего негативные последствия взаимодействия с кем-то еще. Но при использовании в подобном контексте это способ указать на то, что некое поведение является необычным.

 _Прекрати закапываться еще глубже,_ подсказывает его мозг, но это было бы явно слишком просто. – Ну знаешь, типа «это так странно, что для этого должна быть причина.» Типа « _я сперва налил в миску молока, а потом насыпал хлопья; парень, кто тебя обидел?_ » Эта... – ему снова приходится откашляться, - шутка о том, что на самом деле причины нет.

Джеймс целую вечность не ощущал себя настолько неловко. Да, действительно, Роджерс, возможно, и провел в этом веке более пятнадцати лет, но он наверное не проводит свободное время в соцсетях. Он Мститель. Ему, _вероятно,_ не до того, молодец, Джеймс.

Но странным тут оказывается то, что Роджерс просто смотрит на него пристально пару секунд, а потом говорит:

 - Ясно. Спасибо, что объяснил, - и возвращается к своей книге.

На какой-то миг Джеймсу кажется, что он разозлил Роджерса своей болтовней, но все может быть и еще хуже. Потому что внезапно Джеймс осознает, что такой взгляд не может появиться без причины.

 - Чем ты занимаешься в свободное время? – спрашивает спустя минуту Роджерс, и Джеймс откладывает эту информацию на потом.

Теперь спрашивать уже поздно, будет только неловко.

 - Ээ, - запинается он вместо этого, - ну есть там Кони-Айленд или Статуя...

Роджерс смотрит на него – просто _смотрит_ на него. Джеймс пытается съесть собственные губы, чтобы не засмеяться.

\- Парень, мне сто восемь лет, - говорит он. – В этом городе нету ни одного уголка, что я б не видел сверху или снизу, так что как насчет ты кинешь мне дерзить и ответишь на мой вопрос?

Джеймс широко улыбается.

 - Не знаю, - он слегка пожимает плечами. – Сдается мне, у тебя отлично получается меня развлекать.

Оба могут включить бруклинскую манеру говорить. Но у Роджерса это лучше получается.

\- О, не сомневайся, планов у меня куча на все время, что ты будешь поблизости, - говорит он, - но на этой неделе мне кое-что нужно поделать, так что тебе будет жутко скучно, если ты решишь остаться.

Джеймс чувствует, как его покидает уверенность.

 - Остаться? – переспрашивает он.

 - Ну ты остался прошлой ночью, - отвечает Роджерс. – Ты мог бы остаться и сегодня, и завтра тоже, если ты согласен. Тогда в понедельник тебе не пришлось бы так рано вставать на работу.

Джеймс хмурится.

 - Я... эээ....

Роджерс машет рукой.

\- Не парься сейчас обо всем сразу, ты не в тюрьме Райкерс. Чем ты займешься, если решишь остаться, а мне нужно будет выйти?

Джеймс хлопает глазами, глядя на него, размышляет. В основном, его удивила сама идея, что Роджерс позволит ему тусить в своих апартаментах без него. Разумеется, у него есть Джарвис в качестве системы безопасности, так что реального риска нет, но что если Джеймс опрокинет вазу или типа того?

 - Ээ, - говорит Джеймс. – В основном буду сидеть в Интернете. Ну, знаешь, просто... почитаю новости, посмотрю фоточки, все такое. Социальные сети.

 - Точно, - Роджерс встает и идет к нему. - YouBook и Tweeter и все такое прочее.

\- Я знаю, что ты шутишь, - замечает Джеймс, - но это причинило мне просто физическую боль.

Роджерс подходит к нему вплотную, и Джеймс поднимает на него глаза.

\- У тебя все еще перерыв? – мурлыкает Роджерс, и Джеймс задумывается, улыбается, опуская голову.

 - Думаю, что готов поработать, - отвечает он.

 - Хмм, - Роджерс обнимает Джеймса. – Тогда давай я поцелую, где больно, и все пройдет.

Джеймс абсолютно не возражает.


End file.
